Etched in Stone
by RobinScorpio
Summary: There are a lot of what ifs regarding Stone. What if he had lived would he and Robin have made it? If he died of the gun shot versus AIDS would her life be different? If he was only presumed dead would they get back together and stay that way? Here is my answer to what ifs. Rated M for adult material. Some history has changed, who will Robin choose and will it be the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Inspired by a AR vid I saw. Stone never had HIV, the after school PSA was still safe sex but related to teen pregnancy. Robin never had the chance to tell Stone that she was pregnant because he was gunned down outside of Luke's before she had the chance. Devastated she could barely go on but vowed to for their child.

Stone's past did come back to bite him but in the form of a gangster he had part in robbing as a kid. The cops were on his tail to turn state's evidence but he refused. However, the mob king didn't care. He wanted him dead anyway and Stone went into witness protection to keep those he loved safe.

Robin lost her child; the baby boy was still born. She never had the chance to hold him. They took him away. He was born on No v. 1 1996. Jason helped Robin get through it and everything between them happened. Robin is a clinical pathologist with a second specialty in trauma. I have shifted some things around. Stone did not die until Feb. 1996.

Stone had gotten his life together and became a part time club promoter and full time mechanic. He volunteered as a youth counselor. He worked at a group home where he was part founder. It was a place for those kids no one wanted to live and to be rehabilitated. It was also a reform school. He felt it was a way to pay it forward to give back to kids what Sonny and Robin had given to him minus the mob element.

Ryan Donnelly was ten years old. He was a pretty smart kid but he was only in the fourth grade. He had moved around so much that he was never in anyone place long enough to have the necessary attendance days to pass school.

Robin came back in Feb. 2005. Shifted because I wanted to shift other storylines to make them happen soonder.

Chapter 1

Ryan Donnelly skipped school which was a usual part of his day. He would be 11 soon; it was time for him to get on with his life. He needed to live on his own. Every foster parent had tired of him and would send him to the next one. This had been the cycle since he was eight. He had lived in a nice home with a strange man whom he called grandfather. One day the man disappeared. Ryan was scared but he didn't let on. He took care of himself for months until one of the teachers called social services. His life had been a constant blur of closing doors since.

He looked down the rolling hill. He needed to escape. It was the last straw; they were sending him to some reform school. He had always heard those places were like jail and he refused to go willingly. He had pretended to go on but once the car disappeared he made a mad dash across the street and was struck by paralyzing fear as the truck barreled toward him.

Ryan woke up looking up at an adult smirking at him.

"You aren't as tough as you think you are kid." He helped him up.

"Maybe I have a concussion." Ryan defended his honor.

"Maybe if you hit your head but you fainted as soon as I pulled you out of the way." Michael smiled.

"So I hear you are my little escape artist? No one escapes Alcatraz. Let's get you settled in." Michael dragged the boy along by his collar.

Ryan looked around the home it looked more like a mansion. It didn't look like the group homes that he had heard about. The kids wore uniforms. He figured they must have been coming from school. He could care less, he hated school. He took a deep breath then snatched away from Michael.

"What is your name anyway?" He growled trying to stand up taller.

"Michael, you can call me Mike." He extended his fist to give the young child a pound. The kid reminded him much of himself at that age.

If Ryan weren't embarrassed by the fact that anyone could possibly even for the slightest second accuse him of being impressed he would have admitted the room he shared with another was quite nice. He had learned that they do not just take any kid into the school. They take those that want a chance. He had to wonder why they took them. He didn't want a chance, he had nothing and he had gotten used to the feeling.

He silently got his blanket out of his bag. It was the only thing he had left of her. One thing the old man told him was that his mother had died giving birth to him. It was the only thing in the world that could make him sad. The only thing in the world that made him wants to cry. He traced the stitching of the monogram Robin D.S. He battled with the comfort he found in the bed. It should have felt like rocks. He hated comfort. Sleep had found him that night. He had tried hard to fight it but it had come.

Chapter 2

Robin was having drinks with Leo when Patrick barged in to inform a mortified Leo what she had planned to ask before she could get the words out of her mouth. Her cheeks flamed in anger and embarrassment. She turned to face him.

"Where do you get off meddling in my business? We are over and what I do is no concern of yours." She seethed. Then she turned to Leo.

"I am so sorry. What Patrick didn't know was that I was just about to explain why I asked you here but when the look on your face made me realize how ridiculous I was being. I cannot ask a friend to do this. So I am going to go the anonymous route. Leo nodded in understanding.

"Let's just never speak of how weird it got and continue with our drinks." Leo sat back down. "Patrick if you don't mind in this vibe three is a crowd man." Leo eyed the cocky surgeon.

"I am just trying to protect you Robin." She rolled her eyes.

"Please walk away before I am forced to resort to physical violence." She retorted angrily. He skulked away but he was satisfied to have foiled her plans.

"Thanks Leo. That was really cool of you. Again,"

"Forgotten." He said interrupting her. "I should also be embarrassed I know that isn't your style but when a sexy woman ask you out the brain tends to lose oxygen." She laughed good naturedly and decided to enjoy the evening with a friend.

"I don't want to make things weird between you and Patrick. I know you are also friends and there is a guy code." Robin started.

"Patrick should mind his business and besides I don't like being blindsided, I also don't like to have people presume to know how I will react to a situation. He deserves to be knocked down a peg or two. Still as long as you are in love with him it won't last." He said honestly while looking at her. She slumped her shoulders a little then let out a heavy groan.

"Is it that obvious?" He nodded.

"Sorry but it is. Hey do you play poker?" She smiled at him.

"Yes my father and my god father both taught me." He raised an eyebrow.

"Your poker face can use a little work. How about we play a game and work on it a little bit." She shrugged.

"What the hell." She moved from the stool and he asked the bartender for a deck of cards then the friends made their way over to a table.

"So since we are friends I am going to ask some uncomfortable questions while you try to maintain that poker face." She nodded sipping her drink.

"Why become a mother now? What is the rush?" She frowned.

"I was a mother. I got pregnant at 17 by my first boyfriend." She smiled wistfully.

"He worked at Luke's Blues Club. He parked cars and ran errands. He also worked as roadie for L&B Records. He dreamed of becoming a record executive. His best friend was Sonny." Leo nodded.

"Anyway one night against my warnings he went into work. He worked hard, he was loyal. He was shot. I got to the hospital as soon as I could but I was too late. I took hard but I needed to be strong. I was going to be raising a child without his father. I had a strong support system. I went into early labor. I was 35 weeks. So there was a good chance of survival. I had a complication so I was mostly out of it. I thought I heard him cry but they said it was the drugs. That he wasn't breathing. He died." She didn't cry.

"So I am a mother. I want another child. I am finally ready, I don't want to wait." He stared at her loss for words.

"I am so sorry." He said finally.

"No one knows. I mean, my family of course, but no one at the hospital but Kelly and Lainey. Mainly because Kelly is my doctor." He took her hand.

"I am honored that you would confide in me." She smiled. "How about we stick to regular Texas Hold Em without you giving me a tell?" She laughed at that.

"We can try it." She agreed and to his surprise she was better at it than he had thought.

"I have just been hustled. Good thing we were playing with peanuts huh?" She laughed.

"I did not hustle you. I am good with the poker face just not when it comes to my emotions. I realize that my heart shows on my sleeve sometimes." She admitted with a frown.

"Try harder. I am not trying to be an ass but Patrick can be a dick. Especially when still trying to claim his terrority and get your attention. He feels like you chose a child over him and no matter what he says it hurt him. Now he wants to hurt you. Don't give him so much power." She nodded.

"Your right. I need to ignore him." She thanked him again.

Chapter 3

Pine Creek, MI

Mike had bonded with Ryan. He had tried to get the kid interested in school. He seemed to love science and math but seemed to be more comfortable with formulaic expressions. For some reason the kid trusted Mike he seemed to look up to him. He imagined that it was because he worked as a mechanic and would take him with him to the garage.

"What is your angle man? Why do you work with us troubled youths?" Ryan asked out of the blue.

"What is in it for you?" He wondered. The adults always wanted something.

"Why do you think I do it?" Ryan shrugged.

"You are not that old. I mean you have got to want to do more than hang out with kids." Mike laughed.

"Well Ry, I guess I do it because everyone needs someone to care enough to get them on the right path." The boy pondered the response.

"Do you get paid a lot of money?" Mike nodded.

"I don't get paid for volunteering and I really don't do much. I just coach, and give speeches. You haven't been to any of those yet. This and music are my bread and butter." Ryan nodded.

"Yeah well most of the folks I stayed with, they got paid a lot of money and they put me to a lot of work." Ryan said casually.

"Is that why you ran away every time?" Ryan closed off which angered Stone because he could only imagine what the kid had been through.

"I stayed in different places with my grandfather. He was a strange man but he took care of me. He lost interest in me because I wasn't smart like my mother. Maybe that is why he left." He shrugged.

"I never ran away from him. I was comfortable." He watched as Stone repaired the bike.

"Still you don't look like the big brother boy scout type. Do you do it to impress women?" Stone laughed out loud then.

"I don't usually try much to impress the ladies." Stone admitted.

"Are you gay?" Stone nodded.

"No I just, I do okay. I loved someone once and I have never found anyone like her. I have never found anyone that I wanted to impress. Listen Ry, I do it because I raised myself on the streets. I made some poor choices and someone pulled me back. He became like a brother to me. I figure if I could pay it forward then." He shrugged.

"Pay it forward like giving back? But you aren't rich." The boy observed.

"There is more to riches than money. What makes you so suspicious? Has someone hurt you?" Stone wanted to know.

"No." The boy rebuffed.

"I am no punk." Stone put his hand on his shoulder.

"No but sometimes bigger and stronger works when you are not properly equipped to defend yourself." He seemed to relax.

"I have had a few fights. They said it was because my mouth was too smart for my own good and my will couldn't be broken. I always stand with my chin up and when being punished some people didn't like that. They didn't like for me to look them in the eye. But why not when I am being addressed?" Stone bit his cheek to control his anger.

"Well Ry, you don't have to worry about that here. Some people crave the smallest bit of power that they will get it and exercise it by any means. It makes them feel better about their shitty lives." Ryan nodded.

"Still buddy the streets are no good. I have slept on benches, in crack houses just to have a place to lay my head. There are smells that will forever be etched into my brain. There are sounds that I can still here, sights that I can still see. These things cannot be undone because I have lived it but I also survived it. It is another reason I do this because no kid should ever have to smell, see, or hear the things that I have. No kid should ever have to live like that. My parents split when I was around your age. I split from foster care at 14." Stone admitted. The kid needed a dose of reality.

"But you lived on your own terms." Ryan challenged.

"I thought that I was but not really. I was living by street terms because who really wants to sleep in a crack house, or on a bench, or under a bridge? Who wants to starve and have to steal to eat? My terms weren't very good ones Ryan. We are going to hang tonight. Do you think you are up to it?" Ryan crossed his arms a move that gave Stone a sense of dejavu .

"Trying to scare me straight?" Stone just smiled.

Later that night Stone took Ryan to a landscape overlooking the poorest part of the city. Ryan looked up at him.

"You brought me to a place where people come to make out?" Ryan laughed.

"Listen smart ass. Look down there is an alley way where a hooker has tried to get one over on a John so he has decided to beat her near death. You can hear her screaming but no one comes to help her. Down there is a house that I packed with drug addicts. Some of them are so far gone, are so dirty that they smell like rotting flesh. Look over there." He pointed west of the city.

"There is a bridge where homeless kids hang out. There is a guy who tries to turn them out. He fills them with false promises so that they sell themselves to give him money. And those that don't take up that racket he recruits as runners to supply the local drug addicts and when they come up short or start using his supply he kills them. Some nights you can hear the shot and some mornings you find the body. Scare you straight, hell yeah I am hoping this sinks in. I am hoping it paints a picture but take you there, never. You don't need to see that. I have already told you more than any kid your age should hear but I get the feeling you have seen more than any kid your age should." Ryan looked up at him.

"Did you sell drugs?" Stone nodded.

"Naw man that wasn't my thing. I sold cars and appliances." Stone admitted answering the unasked question.

"Then I turned it around. I started promoting music and building cars and bikes. Those are the things that I love and those things won't get me sent to prison or killed." Stone said.

"Unless you are a rapper on the wrong coast." Stone shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ryan shrugged.

Chapter 3

Pine Creek MI

The school's founder and teacher, Ron Carrington approached Stone that night when he dropped Ryan off.

"We need to talk." They walked into his office. "You need to sit." Stone ran his hand through his hair.

"Ryan's middle name is Scorpio. " Stone looked at him wondering what he was getting at. Ron worked with Jagger and was an ex-FBI agent turned before starting the boarding school. He knew all about Stone and agreed to take him into protection when Jagger asked. He knew that Stone couldn't testify but vowed to take the man down to make it safe for Stone to return. The man died two years ago but Stone didn't see the point in going back.

"I found his blanket. One of the boys thought about teasing him with it but I nipped it in the bud. There is a monogram Robin DVS in the blanket.

Stone was floored. He fell back into the chair as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Stone I did some research and the late Dr. Jones had delivered Baby Boy Scorpio. He was stillborn." Stone stared at him.

"I cannot believe this. " He put his head in his hands. "Who would do this? Who would send him here with that blanket? Do you think Castellano's did this? Do they know where I am? Is Robin okay?" Stone stood too quickly then stumbled.

"Stone, I know all about her parents. In fact Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane are both alive so who is to say that your child isn't? You have had to notice the resemblance." Stone sat back down then pounded his fist into his legs.

"I am such a pussy. I left her. I left her to do it alone. I let him down. He has been through the ringer when he could have had both of his parents." Stone cried.

"Listen Stone you had no choice. You had to protect her. Sonny's men weren't strong enough at that time to go against Castellano. You had no idea that she was even pregnant." Ron argued.

"You have made something of yourself. You are a good man Michael. It is time to go back. I will help you tell him." Stone nodded.

"Ryan will want proof. That kid is so smart. I had an instant connection with him I just never imagined this." Stone gestured with his hands.

"I have proof. Ryan's DNA is on record at General Hospital and so is yours. It seems that he had some trouble reading and with his vision and one of the foster parents insisted that he see Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio. They treated him for spinal meningitis and Dr. Scorpio suggested he be tested for dyslexia. They never followed-up. You need to think about what to tell him." Ron reminded.

"I am going to tell him what I would want to know, the truth." Stone stood. "I cannot thank you enough."

"Don't forget this place is all I ask." Stone nodded.

"That will never happen." He walked out. That night for the first time in months he dreamed of Robin. He was filled with so many emotions that it was almost debilitating. He had so many questions. One thing he felt was a sense of happiness. They had a child.

Chapter 4

Pine Creek MI

Stone and Ron met with Ryan. He had been told to pack his bags and just like that he was being moved on to the next place. He frowned swallowing a lump in his throat. They caught him outside about to make a run for it.

"Where are you headed?" He shrugged not willing to confess.

"We need to talk." Stone said.

"What for? I have only been here a month and you are ready to get rid of me. I suppose it should be expected and it is not that I care." He shrugged.

"Come over here please." Stone asked. The boy walked t=over to his father with his chin up and chest out.

"Ryan, Mike here is headed back home to Port Charles." He shrugged.

"I have been there once, kind of dark." He shrugged.

"He wants to take you with him you see Ry he is your father." Ryan glared at him.

"No he is not. Because why would my father be MIA for years?" He took on a defensive stance.

"Because I didn't know. I had suspicions though. When I look at those dimples whenever you decide to crack a smile. The hair and the eyebrows. You are kind of a dead ringer." Ryan crinkled his nose like Robin.

"And that right there is a signature Robin move." He smiled then.

"Is she the one you loved?" Stone nodded. "So I wasn't some teenage prom hookup?" He nodded that he wasn't.

"So what happened?" Stone sighed.

"We have a lot to talk about. Your mom isn't dead son. She is in Port Charles." Ryan looked at him. Then he slapped himself on the head.

"Dr. Scorpio. Man I was so out of it that I didn't put it together. Well I guess you are out of luck cause she is married and she doesn't want me obviously." Stone's eyes filled.

"What do you think her name is?" He looked at him.

"Robin Davnee Donnelly. She put the S for my middle name." He noticed the look on Stone's face as he spun around to punch the air.

_ He was sick and obsessed with my mother. I read his books. He created a character which was a monogram of her last name. It was all about her and his sick obsession. He has kidnapped her more than once. He even kidnapped me. He is responsible for their deaths. I have never hated a man so much._

"Your grandfather, what was his name?" Stone pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sinclair Perkins. I always thought it was a girl's name." He noticed the color further drain from Stone.

"Oh god I was a face on a milk carton wasn't I?" Stone looked at him.

"We have a lot to talk about are you coming?" Ryan smiled.

"I have always wanted a family. You aren't leaving without me. " Stone nodded then opened the trunk. They load up the car then Stone pulls him into a hug.

"Never again." They say goodbye to Ron.

Chapter 5

On the Road

So you have been pretty silent. We have a long ways so why don't you tell me why you are so angry and why I am a success story for missing children?" Stone glanced at him.

"You are a lot like your mom. You have her quick wit and tongue. Your mom is Robin Scorpio. She believes that you died during labor. Sinclair is really Cesar Faison and Davnee is a character he created based on your grandmother Anna, he was obsessed with her. It is a very long story. Your mom and I should tell you that together. My name is Michael Cates but I go by Stone, I did then." Stone cleared his throat.

"I lived in Port Charles where I met and fell in love with your mom." He smiled.

"We didn't get a long at first. My brother Jagger had a boxing match. I knew her best friend Brenda so I went to sit by her and we chatted. Your mom comes in and ask me to move down because she likes the end. I decline and tell her there were plenty of available seats." Ryan frowned.

"Not much for chivalry." Stone shrugged.

"I was a jerk and she called me on it. I had been a runaway for some time and Jagger had found me. I was hiding out because I knew he wouldn't approve of Sonny the guy I told you about. She told Jagger to send me back." He laughed.

"A week or so later we meet again at Kelly's. I am more polite that time. So we have awkward conversation. Then she calls me Mike and I correct her. She tells me that Mike is my name and that I use Stone to make myself seem tough or streetwise. I call her on speaking her mind and she apologizes saying she has foot in mouth syndrome. So I tell her it's cool I like it. We talk for a bit and she had to go do something for her uncle. I tell her maybe we can run into each other again but on purpose."

"Smooth." Ryan nodded for him to continue.

"So one night I go to visit her and her uncle comes in none too pleased to see me. He and his wife worked on my case, to find me for Jagger. I leave and was pretty rude to boot to the man. Robin sneaks out, I was a bad influence that way. She was straight A's good girl. She got a scholarship to Yale." He said proudly.

"So you worked for this Sonny no wonder her uncle didn't like you." Stone nodded.

"But she loved me and I loved her. Everyone thought it was puppy love but it was the real deal." He tells him about the Yale acceptance minus the sex part.

"A bear? Did you at least knock those guys around?" Stone sighed.

"As much as I could. I just wanted her to get away. One of them knocked me out with brass knuckles. I swore that I would stay away from her but I couldn't not that she would have let me. She stood by me when I learned that a girl that I was with died from AIDS. I was sick and we were scared but she held my hand, she was my rock. I wanted to marry her but I wanted to be someone she would be proud to marry. Then the streets came back for me. I had worked for a man before Sonny. He was going to pay me a lot of money to make a delivery. I didn't ask questions. I was robbed and he thought I had duped him. I ran. He found me. I was shot and when that happened I died. At least that is what everyone thinks. Jagger sent me to Pine Creek for my safety and I left for hers. I couldn't bare it if someone had hurt her. Brenda was almost shot because of men after Sonny. I didn't want that for her. He didn't know about her and I couldn't risk them finding my weakness. He was a bad man and men like that go for the heart and then your head." Stone explained.

"She said she wanted to tell me something but I needed to handle something at work. I told her we would talk later." Ryan stared out the window.

"She wanted to tell you about me but you left and were shot?" Stone nodded he had guessed the same. "I know for a fact she would have loved and doted on you." Stone told him.

"And so would I have." Ryan looked at him.

"You would have still faked your death?" He said bitterly.

"No I would have ratted then taken you both with me into witness protection. I couldn't let her give up Yale. I brokered a deal with my brother. I refused to rat and to allow them to think they had succeeded." Ryan nodded.

"Had I known you were in the picture my choice would have been different unless there was no way to protect you both because I would die for you." He said sincerely.

Chapter 6

Stone had walked into GH. He was told that Robin worked on the tenth floor. He went up with Ryan in toe.

"Sit over here on the couches. Your mom is going to kick my ass for a bit. I need to prepare her. Please don't disappear and if anyone strange comes near you go to the nurse's station for help." Ryan nodded.

Stone went to the hub. He noticed Patrick, Leo, and Epiphany talking.

"Hi I am looking for Dr. Scorpio?" He smiled. Patrick looked at him.

"Down boy. Robin is a free woman." Patrick ignored him. Leyla approached.

"What do you want with Dr. Scorpio?" Stone looked at the man. "Are you a patient?"

"Can you please page her for me?" He asked Epiphany.

"Make an appointment she is making rounds." Patrick growled.

"I will page her for you. What is your name?" Stone looked at the woman. He could barely understand her but he smiled gratefully.

"Michael and thank you." He smiled. Before Leyla could page her she walked up with her nose buried in a chart. He stared at her for a moment. His heart was beating loudly and wildly in his chest.

"Dr. Scorpio Michael here is looking for you." Leyla told her and she frowned wondering what Michael would be doing looking for her.

"Robin." She would recognize that voice anywhere. She looked up then dropped her chart shaking.

"I.. I.. Oh my god Stone." She moved from the hub then leapt into his arms. He raised an eyebrow then hugged her. It felt good to have her in his arms and he cherished the moment. He closed his eyes. All contact was lost when she stepped back and slugged him in the jaw.

"First my father and now you. You!" Her eyes filled as did his.

"We really need to talk. I would rather not do it here at the hub." She put her hand up.

"It was all a lie."

"It is all out in the open now." He closed his eyes. "Can we please go into an exam room? I." He pleaded.

She walked toward the empty exam room and he followed. She was reeling and she was furious.

"Okay." She sat in the chair. "Tell me the story." She glared at him.

"Everything got a price. It doesn't matter what you do one way or another you are going to pay for it." He looked her in the eye. "I did it to protect you." She laughed.

"Story of my life. Nothing is going to change how much I hate you." He looked at her.

"We both know you don't hate me." He argued.

"Do you see me?" He nodded.

"You know what I see? Beautiful Robin, strong, brave Robin." She laughed through her tears.

"So strong you have lied to me for 12 years. Twelve years Stone?" She cried. She shook her head and swallowed a sob. It was hard that he would do this to her. He was the last person she would ever expect such betrayal from.

"I.. I thought." She swallowed a sob. It killed him to see her so upset. He wanted to reach out to her but feared her wrath.

"I thought that I mattered to you." She cried brokenly.

"You are all that matters to me. You and our son. I think it is time for you to meet him." She stared at him in disbelief.

"Who the hell are you and who sent you?" She went into attack mode. That is the sickest thing anyone has ever said to me. He caught her hand.

"He didn't die Robin. He just found me. It is a long story that we cannot discuss here. He was raised by a man named Sinclair Perkins who claimed to be his grandfather. He told him that his mother died in childbirth. That her name was Davnee Donnelly." He explained quickly.

"He left him when he was eight and he was placed at one foster home after the next." She covered her mouth and he caught her as she fell.

"I work at a group home slash boarding school. It was his last chance for reform. One night my partner called me and told me he found his blanket with the monogram Robin DVS. He did a little digging. He is our son. He had already matched our DNA." He held her as she cried.

"I am going to go get him." He let her go. He walked out into the lobby for Ryan and found him talking to Kristina Corinthos.

"Hey Ry." Kristina looked at him.

"You are my father's friend Stone." She looked confused.

"It is a long story and trust me I will tell him all about it. " He looked at Ryan. "You ready?"

"Is she?" Stone smiled and nodded.

Ryan walked into the room nervously. Robin stared at him. She pulled him to her and she studied his face. More tears came.

"You were my patient Ryan Dunham." He nodded.

"The foster's name." She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tight. "I always thought you looked at him but you know I thought it was a strange coincidence. The cosmos telling me it was time to try again. Oh my sweet baby. I can just look at you now with my walls down. I can just look at you and know. I am so sorry." She hugged him again. She dried her tears.

"Where are you staying?" She looked at Stone.

"We came straight here after telling Ryan about his real parents." She nodded.

"You are both in luck. My good friend Jax has rented me one of his brown stones. I had roommates but they turned my room into an office after I foolishly moved somewhere I shouldn't have. There are still boxes laying around but you could stay with me." Ryan looked at her.

"Can Mike come to? I mean I know you are my mom but this is still all like a dream to me. I have known him longer." She sniffed then looked at Stone.

"For now yes." He smiled at her.

"Promise not to smother me with a pillow." She covered Ryan's ears.

"Only one guest room is furnished. You can take the damn couch." He shrugged.

"I have been around Robin, I have heard worse." She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." She ruffled his hair.

"Don't be. So let me go sign out and we can head home." Ryan smiled. He never had a home before.

At the hub Robin notices curious glances. "I am signing out. I will be taking a maternity leave as well. When mother's adopt they get that right. This is my son Ryan. I thought he was dead too all these years. He is here now. Too long of a story to explain but this is Port Charles. Home to baby switches and baby selling and people trying to freeze the world so. Epiphany I will call HR in the morning please do not page me unless absolutely necessary. Patrick I know we are not on good terms but I would appreciate it if you took my cases. There are not many." He looked at her.

"Come on Robin. You aren't seriously so desperate that you are buying all of this. It is like a bad episode of my boyfriend's back. Your parents are spies for god sake this is the perfect way for their enemies to get to you. You are so obsessed with having a child that you won't even look at facts here." He grabbed her arm to steal a moment of privacy with her.

"Hey man I don't know what your beef is nor do I care but don't ever touch her or speak to her that way." Patrick glared at him.

"Beef, I don't know what the hell you are talking about but I am not going to stand by and allow you to hurt her." Stone laughed.

"Says the man who would rather broadcast our business here in the hub? She doesn't need to question I because she knows. " Robin looked at him. It was all so surreal.

"You once asked me when I knew that I loved you. I couldn't pinpoint the exact time but I have had years to think about it more times that I would like to admit. It was in the park at the turn of spring. I asked you what your trip was and you said something about virtue being its own reward. You were enjoying the sun and you leaned your head back. I was watching you and it was then that I knew." She stared at him. He looked at his watch.

"I am all for a free show but we have been on the road for some time and we need to talk and Pat whatever it is none of your damn business." Stone said coolly.

"So what. Anyone who can read her diary would know that. Besides that she is a doctor and what have you been up to? It cannot be good because it has been how many years." Stone just laughed.

"Robin I will let them swab my cheek if you would like." Ryan offered.

"No baby of course not. Come on let's go home." She turned to Patrick. "I can deal with you saying whatever is on your mind in my presence but I will not tolerate you doing so in front of my son. You think I have been frigid and cold." Kelly had walked up.

"And don't forget boring." She added.

"Boring, Robin, Naahhh. Never was boring." Stone added.

"As I was saying you haven't seen bitch until you step over that boundary again." Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah didn't you see that hook she landed on Mike? Dr. Drake man I thought you were cooler than this but I guess pride has a habit of making people look like jerks huh?" Ryan shrugged. As they began to walk away.

"You should know he has your smart mouth." Stone said.

"Is that so."

"Ryan what I really want to know is when do I get a weird new name like Jagger or Stone?" He looked up at his parents.

"I happen to like Ryan but what about Raisin or Rusty?" He frowned.

"Didn't you date a Rusty?" Stone asked.

"Rowdy and I was like 12 so we didn't date." He shrugged then looked like we still aren't calling him Rusty to which she rolled her eyes.

"Sonny Mac?" They laughed leaving Patrick staring and fuming.


	2. Chapters 7-18

Chapter 7

Robin had made a late dinner for Stone and Ryan. She told Ryan all about her studies and travel and how much she missed him over the years. How she would celebrate his birthday every year by visiting his grave and leaving the number of flowers that represented his age. She noticed that he didn't like to talk much about himself but she tried not to let it upset her. Stone stood.

"I need to go out. I will be back." He walked out and Ryan looked at her.

"I think he blames himself but he is trying not to burden you or me with how he feels. He was really angry when I told him who my grandfather was. He said that you both would talk to me about it. He told me a lot about his life and how he met you. Even before then." He smiled.

"I was grilling him about why he likes to help degenerates. He explained paying it forward. I asked him if he was trying to impress the ladies and he said he wasn't interested in that. He only loved one woman and he hasn't wanted to impress anyone since." He yawned. He told her about how he met Stone then he fell asleep.

Stone knocked on Sonny's door. The guards patted him down then escorted him inside.

"This better be good." Sonny entered the living room then froze. Stone shrugged.

"I got into some shit Sonny man. I didn't want to bring it down on you or Robin. So Jagger cut a deal. I was supposed to turn state's evidence on Castellano. But you know me, I couldn't do that. There was an FBI training program. Jagger used his contacts to get me in once I took the GED and studied to pass the entrance exam. It was easier to use dead as a cover. I worked for a bit as an agent but it was all low level stuff. Jagger wanted me away from the Castellano's until he could bring them down." Sonny stared at him.

"Yeah I found your "killer" and I dealt with him. You could have come to me." Sonny shouted.

"I could have but you weren't on that level yet. The Frank Smith stuff had just gone down you didn't need the heat. It was my past and my problem. Any way I left the bureau when Castellano died. I had settled about two years before Michigan and reconnected with an old friend. We founded a boarding school. About a month ago I meet a kid. His name is Ryan Donnelly and he is eleven. He looks a lot like me." Stone explained.

"Does Robin know?" Sonny asked.

"He is with her now. She was telling us how she celebrated his birthday. Were you there for her?" Sonny poured them each a drink.

Stone put his head in his hands as he fought his emotions. He wiped at his face then looked at Sonny.

"Is that all you have to say? Robin caught me with a right hook I was expecting gun play from you." Sonny studied the younger man he still considered a brother.

"You come into my house, you admit to working for the FBI. You got some pretty big balls on you. But I also see behind the façade. You are torn up to know that the woman you love had to go through all that pain and suffering alone. You have lost 11 years of your son's life. I know what that feels like. So I am not going to add to the pain. I have been known to disappear. I ain't not saint." Sonny smiled.

"I am pissed that you couldn't come to me but for once I am trying to make it not all about me. That was something you taught me that I have since forgotten." He handed him the drink.

"Who is this doctor, Patrick? He is an ass and she is in love with him." Sonny frowned.

"She is no longer with Drake." Stone laughed.

"He was pissing a ring around her Sonny. I wanted to break his face. What is his deal?" Sonny sighed.

"Robin was living in Paris for a time. She came back to save Jason's life. She needed the help of a surgeon and she found Dr. Drake. He was a pain in the ass but he was smitten. He did everything he could to get her attention but she kept turning him down." Stone frowned.

"He wore her down." Sonny nodded.

"They fell in love. Robin wanted a child, he didn't. He started banging some nurse shortly after the breakup. He doesn't deserve her. I was going to break his hands but she asked me not to. Yes I was there for her but she betrayed me a couple of years later and I made some mistakes in how I handled it. We have made amends and she is still family to me. I am not going to tell you how hard it was. You already know but she got through it in time." Stone gulped down his drink.

"So what is net for the Cates family?" Stone frowned.

"She hates me. I tried calling her bluff but she barely talks to me. She focuses on Ry. She cannot look at me. I betrayed her." He shrugged.

"Twelve years is a long time. Do you still love her?" Sonny asked. "I am sure a handsome guy like you hasn't been without a fling or two at least." Stone smiled.

"I didn't have flings. I also didn't have too many one night stands or dates." He shrugged. "I never stopped loving her.." He stood. "Thanks for the brandy. I will be in touch." They hug.

"You better be." He walked out.

Chapter 8

Stone used the key he had taken from the desk to let himself back into the cottage. He walked up the steps to go into the bathroom as Robin was walking out clad in a towel. He steadied her and tried not to leer.

"I uh. I'm sorry." He smiled.

"I gave Ryan my room. I am over here." She nodded her head in the direction of the guest room. "I will be down in a minute with linens for the sofa bed." She walked into the guest room and he stayed rooted in his spot watching. Her eyes met his when she turned to close the door. He walked into the bathroom.

Robin joined Stone downstairs on the couch after she had changed into her pajama shorts and tank.

"I wasn't thinking. When I said those things about my grief. You have only had a little time to grieve and be happy all at once. You also missed out on his life. I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty." He looked at her.

"I know. You wanted Ry to know that he wasn't an afterthought. " She nodded.

"He is beautiful. So where have you been?" He gave her the details that he had given Sonny.

"Would you do anything differently?" She asked. He turned to face her.

"Yeah, I would have been late that night. I would have listened to you." She nodded then he noticed the scowl form on her face but thought how beautiful she was. She had matured. She still looked the same but her hair was different. Her innocence was gone and he couldn't help but think that to was his fault. She looked more cynical and she was never cynical.

"Yeah and then what?" She took a defensive posture. He retreated in offense. He didn't want to fight with her.

"I don't know. I mean do I leave you to mourn while you carry our child or do I take you both on the run? Maybe I would have told you the truth. I feel if I had you would have insisted." He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Robin, I loved you. From a place in my soul that I never knew existed until you. You were my life. I could not risk losing you to my poor choices." She handed him her diary.

"In it is our story along with what I craved when carrying Ryan. It is a diary up until delivery. I have ." She stood and went to the box.

"This baby book as well with pictures and my shower." She handed it to him. "I cannot give you back all the years but I can give you a glimpse into the gestational period." He smiled at her.

"I.." He muttered. "I love you so much." He wanted to tell her. "I don't know what to say. Thank you." He said instead.

"I know you hate me but I am Ryan's father. So how long do you think that will last and what can we do to make this parenting thing the best thing for him?" He had to ask.

"You said something about for now." Her head shot up.

"I would never keep him from you. I don't hate you. That was the anger talking and you know that."

"You think it is best that we put this behind us." He started.

"For Ryan's sake. I imagine he has been through enough. He cannot have us fighting all the time. I don't trust you. I hate what you did. I hate it so much." She said angrily.

"Are you glad that I'm here? Alive I mean." She glared at him.

"God I prayed for that Stone. How can you even ask me that? It doesn't change that I am pissed." She stood then went to pour a glass of wine.

"Do you want a beer?" She asked. "I have some left from when Lucky, Cruz, and my uncle helped me move in here." He nodded.

"I would love one." She brought the bottle along with the beer.

"Thanks. Hey I need to shower quick and change." She nodded. She knew he wanted to have the effects of the wine calm her down or maybe he didn't like the mention of the men in her life.

Part Two

Twenty minutes later Stone came down the steps. He wore a white A Shirt and mesh shorts. She looked at him.

"You look like you are going to the gym." He shrugged.

"It's comfortable." He looked at the bottle.

"I wanted to be of clear mind when we talked and I brought you a couple of bottles in a bucket." She smiled.

"Robin I am sorry. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you. I thought about coming back but you had moved on and I had a different life. I thought was for the best, I honestly did." She glared at him.

"I don't want to talk to you about it. We need to focus on what is best for our son." He glanced sideways at her.

"Would have been any different if I had come here alone two years ago and if I did I wouldn't have met Ryan." Stone argued.

"Maybe not but you still could have told me you were alive and no matter what I am glad you are alive." She admitted.

"I think we need to talk about it so that it is not lingering between us." She shrugged then sipped her wine. Then she told him about how Robert came back into her life.

"I am building with him and I can build with you because we have a son. I grieved you for so long. I never stopped Stone." She fought tears.

"I'd go to the bridge on the anniversary of your death, your birthday, Ry's birthday. I was so closed off from everything and everyone for so long." He closed his eyes.

"Every man that came into my life was held against the standard of Stone Cates. Patrick called me on it. But he is not the best example." She laughed bitterly.

"Did you find happiness?" He wanted to know.

"I thought I had but it blew up in my face so I found happiness in my work until I became my work. I am not the girl you knew Stone." He frowned.

"I just want to know the woman you have become. I want you to know the man I have become." He looked at her.

"So how do we do this? Joint custody?" She looked at him and he looked down.

"I think Ryan has been shifted around a lot. I think it would be easier if we lived as roommates so that he can adjust and trust that no matter what we will be here. Then I can move out, get him adjusted to that. There are also a lot of gaps and we need to keep him safe." She nodded.

"Yeah, I will call my mom. We will get guards for him. I hate it but we don't know what happened to Faison. There are too many missing pieces and we need to stay together for his safety." He listened. He almost smiled because she didn't object to living together.

"Still if we are roommates it will be weird to bring dates back here." He smiled then.

"it would and I wouldn't besides I don't date Robin." He admitted.

"Hook ups or whatever you may call them." He smiled again.

"And Dr. Drake?" She looked at him amused.

"We are over." He laughed.

"Does he know that?" She rolled her eyes.

"Patrick likes to have my attention. He figures that since we have a kid I will ask for your sperm to have another child." He raised an eyebrow then moved closer. She explained the hunt for sperm.

"If you want it you can have it. My genetic material I mean. I would prefer the old fashion way but." She smacked him playfully.

"I am putting that on hold for now." She smiled. "So I take it you saw Sonny?" He nodded as he swigged his beer.

"I met his daughter today so I figured it best to tell him." She stretched and he watched. He swallowed his desire.

"Can I hug you?" He stood. "I really, really need that right now." He reached for her. She took his hand and he pulled her up into his arms. She allowed herself to enjoy being there again. He brushed her hair out of her face. Their eyes met and she lost her breath. It was as though they were entranced in that moment with unspoken words on lips that yearned to touch. A loud banging at the door startled them. Stone moved to get the door.

"I got it. It is Patrick the Neanderthal." She went to the door. He went with her. She opened the door.

"Oh great now he is answering your door?" He stared at her.

"It is 2 in the morning and you are slurring." Stone frowned.

"Stone it is okay. Can you give us a minute." He looked down at her.

"Yeah sure but hold on." He grabbed her jacket from the coat rack then put it on her.

"I am going to clean up." He walked into the kitchen as she went outside.

"What I am not welcomed in now?" He snorted.

"My son is asleep and you are spoiling for a fight. What do you want Patrick?" He stared at her.

"You, I want you. I am sorry Robin." He pulled her to him. "I am so sorry." She moved from his grasp.

"I have a child and you don't want that. You think you could be a buddy to Ryan. That because I have him I won't want more children but see I will. And he will deserve a man who can be like a father to him and not one who will run when we begin to look too much like a family." His eyes filled.

"You love his father still. Is that what this is?" She crossed her arms.

"Stone and I are not a couple." He stared at her.

"I love you. I love you so much I know we can get through this. Robin I can be a stable and present influence in your son's life. I asked you for a year and now we have that." He caressed her face.

"And Leyla." He shook his head.

"She doesn't matter. Only you." He moved to kiss her but she moved from his grasp.

"I don't believe you Patrick. You have been flaunting her for months. You are only doing this because you think I want Stone. Please get in your cab and go. You broke my heart and I can't do this right now." She went inside as he shouted that she broke his heart. She paused then went back inside.

"Hey I am going to head up to bed." He looked at her.

"Do you love him?" He could see that she didn't want to answer. He shrugged. "Everyone deserves a second chance Robin. If he makes you happy." She nodded. Then went up to her room leaving him with a heavy heart.

Chapter 9

Robin woke up early the next morning despite having gone to bed late. She made arrangements to have a new bedroom suite delivered for Stone. She cleaned the house. Stone opened one eye.

"Geez Scorpio." He sat up. "Let me help. It doesn't need to be done all at once." She shrugged.

"I was just about to start breakfast." She went into the kitchen and he followed. They made eggs, bacon and waffles.

Ryan had awakened to the smell of bacon and cinnamon. He smiled. He hadn't woken up to a smell like that ever. He trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. He hung back just to watch them work. They were awkward. He noticed how Stone would steal glances.

"Morning." He said finally. They both beamed a good morning at him.

"You are just in time my man. Breakfast is served." The doorbell rang.

"I will get it." Robin stopped her son.

"It could be your great uncle or Maxie. I want to surprise them." She smiled then went to the door. Patrick entered with breakfast from Kelly's he smiled.

"I wanted to apologize. He walked to the kitchen. So where is he?" He found Ryan standing next to Stone.

"Ryan, I want to apologize. I was a jerk last night. But you are one of my favorite patients and I couldn't leave things that way between us. Besides, we were only half way through the lesson." Ryan eyed him skeptically.

"Look P, Stone and I have the father son thing going. I liked you and while I am 11 I am far from stupid. Get the girl if you get to the kid. I don't like being used." Patrick grinned.

"I am not using you. Your mom is important to me, true but like I said I never met a kid as cool as you. So I wanted to apologize. See Ry, my ego needs to have people looking up to me and since you are the newest Port Charles resident I would be honored to show you how I work at the hospital. If you decide to become a brain surgeon, all the better. It can't hurt and especially not with the ladies." Stone stood back. He noticed hope in Robin's eyes and it made him sick.

"I am glad you have taken interest in my son Patrick. A man with your talent can also be useful in other areas. Have you ever thought about becoming a mentor?" Stone leaned against the sink.

"No but it might be good for me." He smiled at Stone.

"I am glad you think so." He smiled back. "I will get you the details. See I know a few kids interested in science. They could use a rotation with a real doctor."

"I think the testosterone in this kitchen is making me drowsy." Robin said cheekily causing Ryan to chuckle.

"let me know. Anyway I brought muffins and other breakfast from Kelly's." He held up the bags.

"I just made breakfast. Why are you here?" He looked at her.

"I am taking over your patients, I need to be properly briefed." She sighed.

"I know I am so sorry." He shrugged.

"You received life altering news. You are entitled to an off day because in all my time knowing you, there have been very little." He smiled.

"You are not here to judge?" She questioned.

"No and from everything that happens I expect a flood in of Scorpios and Devanes so you need the time." She chuckled then turned to Ryan.

"Our family is a bit unique." Patrick laughed.

"That is an understatement." Robin gestured to the table. They sit for breakfast.

"Your grandmother is kicka… She takes no prisoners. When I got locked out your mom wielded a lock picking kit. She has stood up to gangsters and scissor kicked a drunk guy for complimenting her. You have strong genes kid. You resemble Robert a bit." Robin observed.

"It is his smile which is a lot like mine. See Patrick is an ego maniac but so is your granddad. I cannot wait for him to meet you but I am a little nervous." Patrick grinned at her.

"She is afraid he will teach you how to gamble and 14 different ways to kill a man all in one night." She glared at him.

"Patrick." She warned.

"It is not like I am lying. I like Anna better. One time there was a virus in Port Charles. Luke Spencer brought it over through a monkey." He smiled and Ryan was engrossed.

"It was touch and go many got sick and this one wouldn't leave her patients no matter how much I pleaded. Any way. They find the antidote but ole Robert is going on a bounty in the Markham Islands. You mom drags me there. I mean we are in the jungle and she has a machete to chop a way weeds only they were the largest weeds I have ever seen. I am standing near a tree at the cabin we had found. A snake spied my finger for dinner and she tosses a knife and it was something out of long kiss goodnight. The snake is pinned to a tree but then she serves it for breakfast." He laughed.

"Mom seriously, snake?" She nodded.

"It has a sweet taste. It is actually very good." Stone's mind is reeling.

"I have a job interview so I need to get a shower and changed. You did a good job Scorpion." He stood. Ryan watched him.

Later he snuck up to the vacant guest room. "I just wanted to know what she had been like." He defended.

"Ry don't worry about it. You can like him. It doesn't mean that you are disloyal to me. Loyalty is earned anyway. You have reservations and you are entitled. If that is the guy for her then give him a chance too. Don't worry about me." Ryan looked at him with confusion on his features.

"But you love her." He argued.

"She thought I was dead and she moved on. There is nothing wrong with that son. As long as whoever she chooses is good to you then I am good." He shrugged.

"But are you just going to ignore how you feel?" Stone looked at him.

"Right now I am stoked and thankful for you. Let's not get into her love life okay?" Ryan nodded.

"As long as we are good." Stone smiled.

"Always." He smiled.

"always." Ryan reiterated.

"Go finish your breakfast." Ryan walked back down the steps. He found Patrick standing behind Robin looking over her shoulder at a chart. He cleared his throat loudly.

"I thought you were taking off because you wanted to get to know me?" Robin immediately felt guilty.

"I am sorry honey. Patrick is taking over my cases. I just want to make sure that he does it right." She explained moving away from a smirking Patrick.

"What she means is that no one can do it like her. So she wants to nitpick at everything to make sure that it is perfect. I think I have it." He looked at Ryan then extended his hand.

"Are we good?" Ryan frowned.

"I will have to think about it. I am a man of actions so I also judge by action." He walked back to his breakfast.

"I like him." He licked at his lips.

"Saturday night you should meet me for dinner." She shook her head.

"Look at this place. Saturday night I am going to relax." She shrugged. She walked him out.

Stone came down later dressed in a nice pair of slacks and a button down shirt. She looked at him. She had refused to allow herself to admire how good he looked.

"No suit?" She smiled at him.

"Not required. I am going to get some things for the room where I will be sleeping. I will be back shortly after my meeting and I will help you out." She nodded.

"Good luck on your meeting. Are you going to try to open L&B?" She was curious.

"No I am meeting with Coleman about Jake's. I still need to be caught up on Port Charles business before making any moves. Then I am going over to the Metro Court to talk to the owner about promotions. They aren't expecting me but sometimes you have to breakdown doors." He smiled.

"Well be careful of the co-owner Carly Corinthos, Corinthos, Alcazar, Jacks. And whatever she says it is all bull. We hate each other." Robin said. She knew the meeting was inevitable.

"Thanks for the warning. If she hates you then I don't see how working for her or with her would be good for me." He winked then he left.

"I really like Stone and I think that he really loves you. I know that he hurt you and I know you have moved on. Can you just try not to hurt him by flaunting Dr. Drake in his face?" Ryan asked.

"I am not flaunting Patrick. He is a colleague. " Ryan shook his head.

"I may be eleven but I can see that he is into you and I think him standing behind you and reading over your should was a little boyfriend girlfriend like." Ryan knew it wasn't going to be good for Stone.

"I will take it under advisement." The last thing she wanted was to upset her son. She joined him at the table to talk about his schooling.

Chapter 10

Stone pitched a few ideas to Coleman. He had no intentions of going to the Metro Court. He needed to figure out how to get back in at L&B.

"I like it. I look forward to working with you brother. We can use the business around here for sure." Stone nodded then looked around.

"I have heard a lot about you Mr. Cates. I know that the people who love you are glad to have you back." Stone nodded.

"Call me Stone." He didn't notice the blonde sit next to him.

"Stone Cates?" She looked at him. "Wow you are gorgeous. Sonny told me so much about you but I don't get it." She frowned.

"It is a long story." He smiled politely.

"No need to explain. You were with Robin so that says a lot. Prolly needed to get away from that sanctimonious little twit." Stone laughed and Carly saw it as incentive.

"Robin is a doctor and far from a twit." Stone shook his head.

"Oh please tell me you have gotten over it." Carly rolled her eyes. "But let me warn you. You will dangle you on a string and keep you there. Just ask Jason and Patrick. But I came along and helped Jason with his Robin problem. It is why she hates me." She noticed momentary surprise register in his features.

"Oh you didn't know?" She laughed.

"Coleman, I will be in touch." He looked at Carly. "There is no way I am going to listen to what you have to say about Robin." He walked out. Carly smirked then shrugged at Coleman who just shook his head.

Stone banged on Sonny's door. Sonny answered. "So let me get this straight Robin was with Jason and you turned your back on her for him?" Stone walked in and past him. He noticed a very different Jason staring blankly at him.

"So Jason tell me how did it happen?" Stone took a seat in the chair near where Jason sat.

"I thought that I was living your life at some point. I mean she would not let you go. I was loving the woman you loved working for your boss. What happened between us happened and it really is none of your business. If she wants to tell you she will. Don't be so quick to believe anything that comes out of Carly or Patrick's mouth." Jason shrugged.

"Who said it didn't come from Robin?" Jason sighed.

"Robin likes to find the right way to bring things up. Since you just got here I can't see her dumping all of that on you." Stone shook his head. Then he stood.

"She didn't betray you. She was a wreck after losing your child. I met her again on the bridge one day. She was going to jump and I was willing to jump with her. She lied and said she wouldn't have done it but I saw the look in her eyes. She needed a friend and I needed a friend who would just let me be me without any pressure. I am only telling you this much for her." Stone turned to look at him.

"Why as some penance for your sins against her?" Jason stood.

"Maybe but more than that you are the love of her life. Maybe now that you are here she can have some happiness." Stone laughed coldly.

"That ship sailed. She has the doctor now." He turned then walked out.

"You have just shocked me into silence." Sonny said to Jason.

"I hate Patrick and Stone is the better option. They have a kid." Jason said. "Still I don't know if we can trust him. What has he been doing all these years Sonny?" Sonny shrugged.

"He was a mechanic, youth counselor and club promoter. I imagine he will be looking to get back into L&B soon and I will do whatever it takes to help him including give the shares to him that you once gave to me." Jason shrugged he didn't want them.

Chapter 11

Stone went back to the house and quickly changed. Robin was still moving things around.

"The movers delivered your bedroom." He smiled.

"Good now put me to work. What can I help with?" Robin looked around.

"Ryan was a pretty good help. All we needed as to unpack and put things away. It is spring and with Memorial Day coming Jax said I could build a barbecue pit out back." Stone looked around, it was pretty organized.

"Okay so if I am going to stay here we need to split everything down the middle." She looked at him.

"Don't you need to find a job first?" She didn't want him to feel obligated.

"I live below my means so I have a good bit of money stashed away Robin. I am not in the same condition I left in." He walked out the back door and into the yard.

"You need help with the landscaping. I can do it." He called. He needed to stay busy but he also needed to stay close for the first week of getting Ryan adjusted. He would rather stay as far away from her as possible. He looked in the shed to find the necessary tools.

Lainey, Kelly and Liz came over with gifts for Ryan and to be nosy. Ryan answered he smiled at them.

"Hello ladies." He gestured for them to come in.

"Where are your parents?" Liz asked.

"Uh my dad is doing yard work while trying to avoid my mom. My mom is in the kitchen pretending to clean when she is really watching my dad." Kelly laughed.

"Well aren't you a smart one." He rolled his eyes.

"I am eleven years old not three." He walked in.

"Yeah I am not sure what 11 year old boys like so I got you an Xbox." Kelly bribed and his eyes lit up.

"Because you shouldn't liquefy your brain I got you a model car kit." He smiled at Lainey and accepted her gift.

"I do love cars and I do love video games." He looked at Liz.

"I don't know yet because your parents need to have a say so I brought brownies instead." He accepted them graciously.

"They'll do." He sat on the couch and began opening his X-Box." Kelly smiled triumphantly.

"Why don't we go in the kitchen and bust Robin checking out the goods." They go into the kitchen.

"Nice." Kelly noticed. She went into the fridge and poured a glass of lemonade. She made her way out the back door.

"What the?" Robin snapped out of it.

"No need to pretend to be passive aggressive I am going to enjoy the show." She grinned. She went out onto the deck and took a seat.

"So you are Stone. Kind of hot for May, huh?" He smiled at her.

"Yes I am the guy from the hospital last night." He waved.

"Are your thirsty? Can I get you anything?" He laughed at her overt sexual tone.

"Nah, I am good." Kelly frowned.

"Need any help?" He nodded that he didn't.

"So is Sonny going to be the god father?" She laughed out loud then at how it must have sounded.

"You know Jason's little weird friend Spinelli calls him that." Stone laughed then.

"I don't know quite yet." He moved to the deck then took a seat. "So you are campaigning?" He raised an eyebrow as she feigned innocence.

"I don't know what you mean." He smirked in disbelief.

"You seem more like the type that would run from such opportunity." She pondered the thought.

"Normally but I figure I am at the age when all of my friends will start popping them out. Ryan is the perfect age for a god kid. He doesn't cry, take a bottle, and he is trained to the pot." She shrugged. He grinned dimples on display.

"I think I like you…" He searched but could not recall her name.

"Kelly Lee. I major in babies. All day every day." She extended her hand and she took it. Robin came out with a pitcher of lemonade and the other ladies. Ryan followed but was not happy about it.

"This one is opening the door for strangers." She looked at Stone.

"They aren't strangers." Stone frowned.

"To you they are." Ryan pointed to Liz.

"I met Ms. Liz last night when waiting for you. The peep hole is a little lower than most so I was able to reach it." Stone chuckled.

"Watch it, she hates that." He smiled then mouthed a sorry.

"Ms. Kelly got me an X-Box and Ms. Lainey a model car kit." He explained.

"Oh so you are all campaigning?" He shook his head in mock disgust.

"Okay Ryan, I can speak for all of us when I say drop the Ms. It makes us feel old and really we are like family with your mom." Liz spoke up. Ryan opened his mouth.

"Don't insert your foot." He closed his mouth. They sat at the table enjoying lemonade.

"So Stone we have heard Robin's version of your story but I want the male point of view. Give us the goods." Kelly smiled.

"Um." He scratched his head. "I think our story would be the same." He said casually.

"Why don't you tell me about the Robin I missed out on." Stone challenged.

"Okay Ry lets go into the living room and make sure the doors are locked and then you can work on your model set. I know you might prefer the video game but I need to check it out first." Ryan frowned.

"Robin I hate to say this." Stone looked at him with a look that said humor her.

"Okay fine." He stood. They went back into the house. Kelly smiled.

"Well she is smart, friendly and kickass when she wants to be." Kelly explained.

"Yeah she once got us all arrested because some guy said she smelled nice and she scissor kicked him off the bar stool." Stone laughed.

"Yeah she is pretty tough. I had encephalitis once and my sister made some pretty crude remarks about my life and she put her in her place real quick." Stone recalled.

"She prefers tequila to most hard liquor. We enjoy our girls night out." Liz supplied.

"But about the arrest how did you end up in a bar where she was annoyed enough to scissor kick some guy." Kelly leaned forward.

"I will tell you how. Patrick Drake and strippers." Kelly recounted the story. Lainey shook her head.

"Kelly is not Patrick's biggest fan." Liz said.

"Neither are you. Patrick is a manwhore. He flirted with Liz knowing full well she is married to Lucky." Stone smiled then looked at Liz.

"You are married to Lucky Spencer?" Liz returned his smile.

"Yes we have two boys Cam and Jake. He did tell me a lot about your go cart racing days." Stone nodded.

"He is a cool cat and so is Luke." Stone remembered. "I will have to go see them soon."

"Luke owns the Haunted Star now. You may find him there." Stone thanked her.

"Patrick may have been a manwhore but he changed." Liz admitted.

"Please, he changed but as soon as things got a little hard he is flirting with Leyall in Robin's face. He disrespected her in their home." Kelly took a breath.

"Then not a week later he is banging her all over the hospital. Sorry that does not indicate a changed man in love." Stone frowned.

"Men hurt differently than woman though Kelly." She looked at him.

"So how did you hurt. I don't have the details but something tells me it wasn't your choice. How did you hurt? Did you bang as many random women as you could?" Stone leaned back in his seat.

"I used to date a girl named Crystal. She died of AIDS. I mean we used protection but I thought that I was protecting us from pregnancy. So because of that I don't look for faceless women to bang. I have had one night stands since I have been gone but it was more of …" He searched for the words.

"It was more of I had been celibate for a long time and accepting I was never getting her back." He shrugged sadly.

"But like I said. Men grieve differently. Patrick from what I can tell is 90 percent ego. So maybe this Ley whatever was his way of dealing." He looked at Kelly.

"You men all make excuses for each other." He laughed at that.

"I am not making excuses. I know Robin at her core. There must have been a reason she chose him and a reason that she loves him." Lainey felt bad for him.

"Oh Stone. That must be hard." He smiled at her.

"I am good really. I wasn't expecting reconciliation. We have a child, I was expecting for us to be his parents." He took a sip of lemonade. Robin came out to hear that last part.

"Yeah all of this is for Ryan. Once he is acclimated Stone will find a place of his own and we will manage." He looked at her then he smiled and decided not to respond.

"Yeah cause you are pretty much spoken for?" He couldn't resist.

"Don't go there." He laughed then put his hands up in surrender.

"I am making an observation. Like earlier Jason was at Sonny's. I of course ran into Carly at Jake's and she started to feel me in on the love of Jason and Robin. I chose to walk out though. Jason is very protective of you." Robin shook her head.

"Jason and I are friends. He is engaged to Sam. Not that it is any of your business." He stood.

"You know I don't care much about you and the doctor but no matter what you say, you are my business. Jason's business is something I don't want our child around." She snickered.

"And what about your BFF Sonny." He paused.

"Yeah well, I don't want Ry around him either but being that he is my BFF as you say he will understand that." He walked back into the house. Robin looked at her friends.

"What did you say to him?" Liz put her hands up.

"Nothing bad. I think he may not have known about you and Jason. You guys were all friends right?" Robin nodded she hadn't thought about that.

"What are you going to do? The love of your life walks back into it and you are going to hold a grudge as opposed to exploring that type of love again?" Lainey asked.

"And what is worse for Patrick?" Kelly added.

"He lied to me. I can handle that from anyone else but not him." Robin frowned. Stone was the standard and he had let her down in more ways than she cared to think about.

Chapter 11

After Ryan was in bed Stone started to clean up the kitchen. He needed to get out. Robin walked into the kitchen.

"You don't do brooding well. What is on your mind?" He looked at her. He decided to keep quiet about it.

"Do you want to know about Jason?" He laughed.

"It's none of my business." He shrugged and continued washing the dishes. She helped him by drying the dishes.

"Stone we were friends first." He laughed.

"Have you been telling people that lie?" He gave her the "come on" look.

"I mean we." He turned to her.

"I wanted you from the moment you pissed me off by asking for my seat. I acted out by pulling your hair." He referred to his attitude.

"I was just nervous because you were different. You were sweet and innocent. I was used to brass and fast." He moved closer to stand in front of her.

"I didn't think you noticed me then." He frowned.

"I noticed and I notice you now. You are the same height." He smiled. "You have only aged slightly in that you don't look as innocent but you still look like a good girl. You are sexier; your ass is bigger but in a good way. Your walk is that of a woman with a certain swag that I cannot identify." His eyes were locked on hers. He felt the pull. He stepped away.

"Yeah, I noticed." He turned back to the sink. "So we should tell Mac soon because he will likely hear it elsewhere." Stone admitted.

"I told him but I said we needed a couple of days before a family meeting. We don't want to overwhelm Ry." He nodded then bit his lip.

"I want this awkwardness to go away. I know we weren't friends but let's try it out." He didn't want to be her friend. The problem was he loved her as much as he did when he left.

"I can try but at some point you will have to forgive me for that to work." He put his hand on the sink.

"I mean why is it that you cannot forgive me anyway? You forgave Patrick, you forgave Jason. Am I not worthy?" She turned to walk away but he caught her gently by the wrist.

"I really need to know." His eyes held hers. "Do you want me to suffer Robin? Because I have suffered for twelve years. Nothing about this has ever been easy for me. Maybe you have held me to an impossible standard, one where I am flawless." She moved her hand.

"So that is it." He sighed heavily. "Well then I am sorry that I am flawed." He turned back to the sink.

"You don't know what it is like to feel so loved and to feel so thankful, so lucky to have it. Then to lose it so tragically. Years later you still hold on to that love as some sort of life saver. Most of my relationships, well, all two of them were doomed from the start because somewhere in the back of my mind I was comparing them to you. What would Stone do? Then I would answer the question." She sniffed.

"With a perfectly flawless option?" He turned then leaned against the sink.

"That is redundant." He mocked her.

"But don't blame their fuckups on what we had. Don't dirty it up like that." He pulled her to him.

"I do know what it is like." He moved her hair from her face.

"I never moved on." She looked at him in disbelief. "I was celibate for years and when I finally… It was casual. No one has ever had my heart. You want me to suffer. I suffer knowing you have given yours away twice. I am not angry, I wanted you to be happy. I know I have no right to feel what I do but I feel it. I try to do it silently. I don't want you to feel guilty, I want you to understand. Understand that I wasn't off living my life without a care in the world." He wiped her face.

"I hate that I was such a loser you had to think our son was dead, not to mention go through it all alone." He frowned.

"Don't go insulting the father of my child. You were never a loser." Stone smiled.

"Yeah I was but you helped change that." He hugged her. "I guess we were friends and lovers."

"We were pretty good at it." She smiled up at him.

"Don't remind me please." He moved.

"I am sorry." She said nervously.

"No need to apologize. My mind was in the gutter just now that is all." She blushed at a loss for words.

"On that note I will let you finish while I shower." He walked away. "Oh and Robin." She looked at him.

"You smell really, really nice." He left the kitchen.

Chapter 12

Robin had decided to have a barbecue for family only. She wanted to introduce Mac and the girls to Ryan. Stone answered the door when the bell rang.

"Mac." He smiled. He and Mac wasn't on the best terms when he 'died' but they were on better terms.

"Stone." Stone looked at Maxie and Georgie.

"Let me guess, you are Maxie and you are Georgie." He pointed smiling.

"How'd you guess?" Maxie chirped.

"Your hair is the same color." He ushered them in.

"Nice to meet you both although you make me feel old. Ry is in the yard with Robin." He led the way.

Robin smiled at her family as they came out. She took Ryan's hand.

"Ryan this is your great uncle Mac Scorpio. Your cousins Georgie and Maxie Jones." Mac shook his hand while the girls embraced him with hugs and kisses.

"Wow he looks just like Stone." Maxie observed.

"He has my freckles." Robin added not wanting to feel left out.

"Aww ba.. Robin don't be jealous. He has the Scorpio charm and wit." Stone laughed.

"And the Scorpio smile." Robert said moving to join the group.

"How did you get in?" Robin looked at him.

"Do you really have to ask? I like the element of surprise." He looked at Ryan then Stone.

"Ry this is your grandpa." Robert grinned and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you mate." Ryan shook his hand. "Strong shake. I need to have a word with your father but I have a little something for you." He looked at Stone.

"Michael Cates, I presume." Stone nodded and shook his hand. He didn't flinch when Robert squeeze it a little too hard.

"Let's go inside for some more beer shall we." Robin shook her head.

"Dad do not."

"Nonsense luv. We have a lot in common." Stone walked back into the house. He sat in the stool at the breakfast nook. Robert sat next to him then cracked his knuckles.

"So are you planning on making an honest woman out of my daughter? I mean you do have a child." Stone looked at him.

"I would love to but she is not into me like that. I pretty much ruined my chances . Besides that I think she is still in love with the arrogant doctor." Robert nodded.

"I dug around. I found your file. I liked what I saw but now I am sitting her and judging your character. I think we are in a similar boat and maybe we can help each other out." Stone looked at the man curiously.

"Look man I don't have any parents. They split and never tried looking for me. I am sure you had your reasons from what I can gather and from what Robin has told me. I would never stand in the way but I don't carry any weight with Robin. She will think I understand your plea because of what I have done." Stone explained.

"You have more weight than you think mate but we need to work together to find out about Faison,A. B we need to know who else he is connected to and who else was involved in kidnapping my grandson." Stone nodded. He agreed.

"But first I need to know that you are out of the mob." Stone laughed.

"I had questionable friends, have questionable friend but I was never really in the mob. You can be rest assured that I am not in any way involved in any criminal activity." Doorbell, it was Luke and Lucky. Stone answered.

"Hey." They all hug.

"Stone if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will kill you myself." Stone laughed.

"You mean you missed me parking cars and stocking?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"You did more than that." They walked in.

"Thanks for coming. I gave the Spencers details and they are going to help. Faison brainwashed Lucky and faked his death when he was a teenager. We need allies who want his blood as much as we do." Robert ushered Lucky and Luke over. They sat trading Faison stories and introduced Stone to someone just as evil Helena Cassadine.

Robert was busy talking to Ryan about all of his adventures. Luke and Lucky had joined then and added in more stories. He was engrossed in all of it. Robert had given him a lock picking set and explained why he had given it to him. Things had gone better than expected.

Maxie pulled Robin off to the side along with Georgie. "Damn Robin he is hot. I mean he is smoking. How can you just not invite him up to bed?" Maxie asked seriously.

"Because I have restraint. Besides I hadn't noticed." Robin lied causing Maxie to roll her eyes dramatically.

"And I have never had sex." Georgie laughed out loud.

"He seems nice and even Mac isn't giving him as hard a time as I thought considering he hated him." Robin nodded she had wondered what was the deal with Mac being so accepting.

"He is probably giving him a chance for Ryan's sake. He did bring Ry home." Robin smiled.

"How is that going?" Georgie asked.

"He is still a little guarded. I think he doesn't want to get used to having a home. He still feels like it will all go away." Georgie frowned.

"He is starting to open up. He was moved from one foster home to the next and they weren't all nice people." Robin explained. The doorbell rang again.

"Ignore it. I am sure they can hear us back here." Robin decided to let it ring. If it were her mother she would find her way in.

Patrick walked into the yard. "I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." He smiled.

"Patrick what are you doing here?" Robin said.

"That would be marking his territory luv." Robert answered for him.

"That is not why I came by. It is just you have been gone for a week and I wanted to see how you were and catch you up." Patrick said lamely.

"Oh well I will be back in another week and Liz has kept me up to date. This is a family thing Patrick. I am introducing our son and allowing us all time to bond." He looked at Luke and Lucky.

"They are family." She said looking up at him.

"Okay I can take the not so subtle hint." Patrick said losing his confident smirk.

"I mean he came all this way why not offer the man a burger?" Stone said.

"What the hell are you doing mate?" Robert whispered to him.

"I am making things easier for later." Stone shrugged.

"Where is Leyla?" Maxie asked.

"I don't know." Patrick glared at her.

"Really cause you two sure were chummy earlier when she asked you out to the Metro. I wonder what brings you here and not there? Did she get mandated overtime?" Maxie asked coolly. Patrick just laughed.

"I am not going to do this. I bet you have no problem with ghost over there right? It is all shits and giggles until I come along and you want to throw Leyla in my face." Patrick barked.

"Hey man I have already asked you not to speak to Robin that way and it also applies to her family. What is your problem?" Patrick looked at Stone.

"Oh please. You are just sucking up to Mac. Who apparently couldn't stand you and now you are having beers over barbecue." Stone ran his hand through his hair.

"Who knows what you have been doing all these years." Patrick challenged. "Or who you have been doing." Stone laughed.

"The people that matter know Patrick." Ryan looked at Stone.

"I know. I have seen him working in the shop or lecturing at the school." Stone sighed.

"Hey Patrick let me walk you out." Stone approached.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you?" Patrick's eyes darkened with anger.

"You would be wise to be afraid but I can imagine why you might not be. I am not asking you into a ring. We just need to talk." Georgie took Ryan in the house for ice cream.

"Ry is gone you want to talk let's talk. I am a doctor, you are a mechanic youth counselor. You were a mob errand boy and roadie. You were presumed dead for 12 years and you come back like nothing ever happened. I don't trust you and neither should any of you." He looked around at the group.

"You don't have to trust me Patrick. You are not important to me so why don't you shake and zip up your pants. This isn't about me really. This is about you feeling threatened. You messed up. You know our story. You felt like she wouldn't move on before. Like she would always be pining away for you. Knowing our story puts a dent in that assumption. So now you are here picking fights like a twelve year old. Robin chooses what is best for her. If it is a doctor or a bell hop it is none of your damn business. Let me tell you what is not going to happen. You are not going to continue you throwing these tantrums in front of my son. Where is your respect? Didn't your parents teach you any better? You are also not going to try to run me down in front of my son. Why don't you leave like you were going to?" Stone was losing his temper. Patrick looked at Robin.

"You heard him. I asked you not to do this. You apologize to Ryan and then you insult his father in front of him. You just don't get it do you? Just go." He left

Stone looked at Robin. "Stone I am." He shrugged it off.

"All that I ask is that you don't let him run me down in front of our son." He looked at her.

"Of course not. Why do you assume.."

"I see the way you look at him." He walked away. Robin didn't understand what he meant. She hadn't been thinking about Patrick all week. She sighed.

Chapter 12

Stone had been distant since the barbecue a few nights before. He mainly talked to Ryan. It was GNO and he was meeting Lucky, Andy, and Leo at Jake's because there was a text message killer on the loose and the guys went to keep an eye out. He walked in. He was early because the ladies hadn't gotten there yet. Lucky called him over.

"Hey Stone, this is Leo a doctor at GH. This is Andy, he dates Dr. Lee." Stone smiled and shook their hands.

"So do cops and doctors always hang out in Port Charles." Leo shook his head.

"I don't know Lucky too well but he knows Andy and he is here for Kelly." Stone nodded.

"I usually hang out with my partner or my brother but he is still grieving the loss of his wife." Stone looked at him.

"Luke filled me in on that. I am sorry." Lucky shook his head.

"She was one of my best friends." They raised their glasses and did a shot in her honor.

"So you and Robin and a kid." Any smiled. "She is a great person and mom no doubt." Stone smiled.

"She is." Stone took a swig of his beer.

"How many times has Patrick been by the house?" Stone sighed at Leo's question.

"That many huh? Patrick is cool. It is just when it comes to Robin he can be a bit protective." Leo tried explaining.

"Is that what they call it? Dude he practically spells his name in a circle around her. I am pretty easy going. I like most people but he is hard to like." Lucky agreed.

"You shouldn't like him. He is disrespectful, he is a child and he has no sense of boundaries. He hit on my wife more than once when she told him to back off. Granted he was trying to get a rise out of Robin but still. He used Carly to get a rise out of Robin and that further sealed my dislike for the manboy." Stone laughed. The more he heard the more he disliked the man.

"But we don't need to talk about him. I am sure you guys are friends." He looked at Leo and Andy.

"I am his friend but he and Leo are in an awkward place since Leo stayed out a little too late with Robin." Leo looked uncomfortable.

"She told me. She is a beautiful woman." Stone assured.

"Yeah but we are friends. She needed a friend and Patrick was just being Patrick." Leo shrugged then noticed Patrick come into the bar with Leyla. "Who is obviously not getting his way so he decides to come here with her." Leo sighed.

"Maybe we should call the ladies and tell them to meet us at the Star instead." Stone suggested.

"Why are you covering for him?" Lucky wondered out loud.

"I don't want to see her hurt and moping. And here they are." Robin walked in with her friends wearing a nice pair of jeans that hugged her curves with a white tank top with a shear blouse over the tank. She looked hot and he watched her walk to the bar but so did Patrick.

Robin remembered Leo's advice. She saw them but she paid them no mind. Coleman brought over their bottle of tequila with limes and salt. In no time they were laughing.

"Stone you are staring. I mean why not try to get her back?" Lucky asked his friend.

"It is not what she wants." He shrugged.

"Make her want it. Remind her." He advised.

"Luck we were just kids then man. Things change." Lucky shook his head.

"So were Liz and I. I was around you two, remember? It wasn't just a teenage love affair. It was real." Stone sighed.

"And she has been in love twice since. It is possible that it was more to me than her." He shook his head.

"But she thought you were dead." Andy reminded.

"Logically I know that. Look I don't want to talk about it. If you catch me staring punch me." He told Lucky.

At the bar Lainey looked back at the table and waved. She turned to Robin.

"Okay how do you have that hot man in the next room and not jump his bones? It has been months since you and Patrick, you know and a girl has needs." Lainey looked at Robin.

"He is tall, dark, handsome and brooding." Robin rolled her eyes.

"Stone and I could never do casual. I cannot trust my heart to anyone else." Robin admitted.

"But it is Stone." Liz added. "And from what I heard."

"Don't you wonder what sex would be like all grown up?" Kelly purred then they all started laughing. "Don't lie I know you have thought about it." Robin groaned putting her hand on her face.

"I uh.. Well see the thing is he wears A Shirts to bed and boxers. Once I almost watched him shower because the door was cracked. I am in my sexual prime. I blame the hormones." They laughed.

"So then you wouldn't mind if someone else dated him?" Lainey asked.

"Not one of you." Robin scoffed.

"Yeah that is what I thought. Pass the bottle." Kelly laughed then high fived Lainey.

"Look I am not saying I don't notice him. I would be blind not to but sex complicates things and we are trying to build a friendship." Robin took a shot.

"He is sexier than I remember." She laughed.

"Hmm and so are you." He winked. "Hey Coleman can I get another round?" He threw money down on the bar and she blushed ten shades of red.

"That is not cool." She turned to face him and he was hiding a smile.

"You are so cute when you are flustered." She swatted him playfully.

"Stone why don't you join us for a round of lick, slam it, suck it." Lainey offered. He smiled at her.

"Now she gets it right." Robin rolled her eyes.

"I am not drunk yet or shouting it." Lainey feigned hurt.

"Okay I am down." They showed him how it was done. He watched Robin. He bit his lip.

"You are supposed to do it with us." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." He quickly mimicked their ritual.

"Coleman you need better tequila my friend." He looked at Robin for a second then at the ladies.

"Thanks for the drink. I think I need to slow down so that this one doesn't try to take advantage of me." Robin smirked at him.

"You wish." He laughed.

"Most certainly. Yup." With that he picked up his drinks then walked away.

"Okay you need to bang him like yesterday." Liz said. They each took a pause in memory of Emily.

"Me and my pimps over here." Kelly laughed.

"Yes I am pimping a reunion hard but I know you aren't ready. All I am saying is that you gave Jason one too many chances. You even gave Patrick more than enough chances. I know what he did on the scale is much larger but he did it for you." Kelly tried to reason.

"I know but that is different." She smiled sadly.

"And besides we have both grown and changed." She argued as her mind drifted to how they used to be.

"But he has never loved anyone else and something tells me that he came home still loving you as much as he did before. It has got to hurt to know you have feelings for someone else." Robin looked at Lainey.

"He had been pushing me off on Patrick besides he hasn't said anything about love." Lainey took another shot.

"Maybe because he doesn't want you to have to reject him and he doesn't want to feel your rejection. It is better to say I messed it up, accept it and try to move from it then to fight and lose." Liz offered. She noticed Lucky going to the jukebox. Soon after Driving by Everything But The Girl was playing.

Stone approached Robin. "Hey how about a dance for old time sake?" He extended his hand.

"Why not." She wobbled a bit and he helped her.

"I love this song." He said as he pulled her close.

"I know. We have always shared an eclectic taste in music." She looked up at him.

"Except you like country." He teased.

"Isn't it similar to the blues?" He looked offended.

"I am not even going to answer that." He laughed. Then they were silent as they moved to the music and reflected on the lyrics.

_Driving lyrics_

_Oh loverboy  
To you I belong  
But maybe one day you'll wake  
and you'll find me gone  
But loverboy  
If you call me home  
I'll come driving  
I'll come driving fast as wheels can turn  
Oh loverboy  
I know you too well  
And all of my lonely secrets  
To you I tell  
THe highest of highs  
The lowest of lows  
I'll come driving  
I'll come driving fast as wheels can turn_

He held her close as relishing how it felt. Once the song was over they would go back into their separate corners and their label of 'friends' and 'co-parents' but he decided to enjoy the moment. It was short but sweet.

_Stretching away as far as my eyes can see  
Deserts and darkness, my hand on the wheel  
loverboy, please call me home  
A girl can get lonely out here on the road  
You see  
Some days I find the old ways  
Frighten me too easily  
I leave my key and say  
"I'm too young"  
But loverboy  
If you call me home  
I'll come driving fast as wheels can turn_

He whispered into her hair "I love you." His voice was so low that she couldn't hear the words. She looked up at him.

"What was that?" He smiled.

"I said thanks for the dance lovergirl." He stepped away from her. He walked back to the table leaving her staring after him. Patrick decided to whisper sweet nothings in Leyla's ear and nibble but when Robin didn't notice he gave up. Maybe he had lost her and by the looks of things he wondered if he ever had her.

Chapter 13

The guys had made sure that the ladies had gotten home safely. Stone was getting into bed when Robin burst in.

"Stone Michael Cates!" She slurred. He smiled.

"I thought I put you to bed after you passed out in the cab?" She nodded.

"I woke up cold and alone." She stumbled over to the bed then climbed in it.

"I think if I am in a bed alone and you are in a bed alone then why are we alone? We could be banging." She said seriously.

"Uh huh." She moved closer to him. She caressed his face.

"I mean friends can have a mut, mutionally." She laughed. "An equal benefit of getting each other off, right?" He nodded as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah but we aren't those kind of friends." He explained as he lay back with her in his arms.

"Why not?" She looked at him.

"Because I love you and you love someone else." She looked at him.

"Pfft I am not in love with the egomanuckle jerk." He laughed.

"How can you still love me?" She asked as she moved for a kiss.

"Because that love never went away." He kissed her. He knew she wouldn't remember. It was a sweet kiss. He just wanted the feeling.

"Well love ruins everything. I just want to have fun." She frowned.

"I know babe. But you are very drunk and I can't when you are drunk." She tried to sit up.

"It is your loss pal. I am not often a sure thing." He held her.

"I know but you will thank me later." She was out before the last word left his mouth.

The next morning Robin woke with a groan and her hand over her face. She uncovered one eye and noticed Stone smiling at her.

"Morning. Can I have my body back now?" She noticed that she was all over him. She rolled off him.

"Not that I am complaining but I mean." He sat up.

"Oh god what happened? Did we?" He looked at her.

"Please." He answered.

"I am not accusing you but you were drunk too." She said in defense of her wild imagination.

"No I was not drunk. You had some vivid dreams about me but it wasn't reality." He teased.

"Screw you." She shot.

"You did in your dreams but I will let it go to spare you embarrassment." He chuckled.

"Gee thanks." She rolled her eyes.

"Let me get you something for that." He got up and went down stairs. He came back ten minutes later with a hangover remedy.

"Drink it. It is mostly electrolytes and vitamins. Still it will help." She drank it down with a few aspirin.

"I did not know you were such a party girl. You were doing the Beyonce last night. I had to record that." She glared at him.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." He frowned.

"I know." He said then got up. "I am trying to learn." He said sadly. "But I can't do this song and dance. That is what you have with him and it was never us. True you can call me on me shit and I did the same but you didn't do things to intentionally drive the nail in. I am not going to do that to you and I am not accepting you doing it to me. I don't care about how much the guilt gnaws at me, okay?" She looked at him.

"Oh please. You don't get to stand there and tell me how it is going to be because that is the way it was. Things change. I grew up and experience has been a good teacher. I am not that sweet innocent kid anymore. Sorry if that disappoints your delusions of me. However, I have no more delusions because you are not the man I fell in love with or the man I thought you were. You are a coward. You left me here and you had no idea for certain that they would come after me but you got to continue living your life while I was fooled into believing that I buried our son. What good does it do having you around if not for Ryan?" He chewed on his lip.

"Fine then I will tell you what instead of rising to your bait I will just walk away like now." He walked out. She followed him.

"How would you feel if I did this? Huh?" She shoved him. He turned to her.

"I would be pissed but having you back would mean everything to me. It would mean so much that I wouldn't want to waste one minute hating you or resenting you. Fuck, I am trying here. You have no fucking idea what I have gone through. You don't care you sure as hell don't ask. You have no idea how it feels to have been suspended. To just put your life on hold in hopes that one day…" He trailed off and his voice crack.

"Then to return and find that it won't happen. That person doesn't love you and is in love with someone else. I don't expect anything Robin, I just want to peacefully coexist and hopefully get back to where I can make you laugh. To where you aren't so closed off and so pissed off. I try to turn off.." He put his hands up. He ran his hand over his face.

"This.. Hypotheticals don't work. They never do because you can never understand unless you have lived it. You don't understand my sacrifice and I can never truly understand your pain. I think I get it but you lived it so who am I to tell you how to deal with it?" He went back into his room then grabbed some clothes. He threw them on. He ran down the steps. He needed to work out.

Stone had gone to the gym and wailed on a heavy bag then he went running. He happened upon Georgie and a stranger in the park. She was being attacked and he screamed as he ran toward them. The attacker ran and Stone ran to Georgie. He lifted her head up and started CPR. She coughed.

"Oh thank god." He picked her up then pulled out his phone and called for backup and an ambulance. He rode in the vehicle with her.

At the hospital Georgie thanked Stone. "None needed. Do you know who it was that attacked you?" Georgie nodded. She couldn't remember.

"No pressure but I need to get to Robin. Mac will be here soon and there is a guard outside your door." Georgie nodded.

"Okay." She smiled.

"As soon as I find her and check on Ry we will be back." She nodded again. He walked out. At the hub.

"Robin came in. I didn't tell her. She should be in the on-call room." He nodded a thanks then went into the on-call room.

Part Two

Stone heard voices when he entered. "I was drunk and I was hurting. I don't care about her. I need you. You once told me he was the love of your life and he is back. What am I supposed to do with that?" He stared at her.

"See that is the thing Patrick. I loved you so much that I began to question that fact but you make it hard. " He looked at her then caressed her face.

"You walked away. I let you in and you walked away at the first obstacle you gave up. You didn't compromise or reason, you just gave up. You didn't even tell me that you were a mother. I am standing here asking you for another chance. I have been asking. We were too good to just throw it all away." She was caving.

"I never cheated on you Robin. I am not Jason. I am not Stone and I am not going to abandon you. You have to give us a real chance to see that." She looked at him.

"I can't. You have bull dozed me for too long Patrick. It is more than just Leyla. I realized that I wanted a child. It wasn't done to hurt you but I felt like I was giving it up and for what? A man who just takes me for granted? One that doesn't respect me or my work? I was your fool for so long." She shook her head.

Stone cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt but Robin we need to talk." Patrick glared at him.

"We are busy. You shouldn't even be in here." He barked.

"He's right." Robin added.

"It's Georgie. She was attacked in the park tonight. She is here. Mac is on the way and he likely has Ry with him. I will take him home but I think she needs you right now." He walked out with her hot on his heels.

They ran into Mac at the hub with Ryan. He looked at Stone.

"How is she?" Stone looked at him.

"Scared and shaken but the doctors should answer that." Mac approached.

"Thank you so much." Robin looked at her uncle.

"Please don't. Can you just make sure that Robin gets home safely? I am going to take Ryan home." Mac looked at Robin then Patrick who was still glaring but offering a supportive shoulder to Robin.

"Ready Ry?" He looked at him.

"Can I see Georgie first?" Stone nodded.

"Sure go with your mom. I will be here waiting." Ryan went with Robin and Mac.

"How convenient. How do we know that you didn't stage this or if it wasn't one of your enemies? Let it go they are better off without you. I can teach Ryan how to be a respectable man with respectable career opportunities. He could have a good life. I mean you can still be the baby daddy but…" Patrick was floored, literally when Stone's fist connected with his jaw.

"I warned you to back the hell off me." He shook his hand out. Patrick stood then went after Stone who dodged the punch and pulled a move that brought him to his knees.

"I am trying really hard not to hurt you." He let him go. "Back off." Robin walked out with Ryan.

"What the hell is going on here? This is a hospital. Since when did you start assaulting people?" She looked at Stone.

"I think he had it coming." Ryan said.

"Way to set an example for our son." Stone laughed. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Kind of hard when your baby daddy is a low life." He reached for Ryan.

"Let's go." Ryan looked at him.

"I want to stay with Georgie. Uncle Mac can bring me home with Robin." Stone nodded.

"Okay see you later." He walked to the elevator and pushed the button. Robin went to him,

"Stone about."

"Oh please save it." He snorted.

"I wanted to."

"I really do mean save it." He pushed the button again.

"I'll take the stairs." He walked away. She sighed. Ryan had gone back into the room like he was asked to. She turned to Patrick.

"Stone is one of the most laid back and calm people that I know. Why must you get in his face?" Patrick just looked at her.

"I am the one with the bruised jaw and shoulder. I cannot help it that your baby daddy doesn't like to deal in facts." She shook her head.

"I cannot have you in my life. The most important thing is my son and you just cannot respect his father or my wishes. We are not friends Patrick. Please leave me alone." She walked away.

Chapter 14

Stone sat on the couch nursing a beer. He had his head leaned back as he allowed his thoughts to flow freely along with his emotions. He hated what was happening to him. He hated to lose his temper and he was beginning to hate that torch he carried.

Robin entered carrying a sleeping Ryan. Stone glanced up then stood.

"Give him to me. He is almost as tall as you." She rolled her eyes then handed him over. Stone carried him up to bed. When he returned to his spot on the couch she was in the kitchen pouring a glass of wine. She entered the living room.

"Stone."

"Don't." He looked at her. "I thought Mac was going to see you home?"

"He wanted to stay with Georgie and I insisted. Since Lucky and Liz live a few doors down Lucky brought us home." He leaned back again silently. She moved to sit on his lap.

"Don't do that." He tried to move her but she locked her legs around and under his. "You do realize that I am not trapped right?" He said lowly. "And you do realize that as twisted as it sounds you are also turning me on and you are about to feel how much?" He raised an eyebrow. There was something challenging in what he had said. It was tempting to push the envelope to see how things had changed.

"I told Patrick that he cannot be a part of my life. I cannot have him disrespecting you and especially not in front of Ryan. I was, I am angry. It is my place of work. You should have walked away. Patrick is an ass and a child. The easiest way to deal with him is to ignore him. It is how I deal with Carly. I wasn't taking sides but I could have waited to discuss it with you.' He sighed.

"Yeah you could have. Look part of it is my fault. What I said earlier, I am done with that. I shouldn't have been holding on to it and just expected you to… I don't know what. It is what it is and." He just shook his head and shrugged.

"I said that I didn't want or expect anything from you but I lied to you and myself. God Robin I would do anything to get it back." He took a deep breath. "Look I'm sorry." He put his arms around her waist then stood freeing himself of her entanglement. Then he walked out fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She went after him.

"Stone wait." He stopped. "Look I.. I do that now. I cannot help it but I do it to protect myself. I have been broken more than once and it is not something I would like to revisit. Look you just came back into my life and I don't want to lose you again okay." He sighed.

"I am not walking away just taking a walk. I need to think and that is how I do it. What I want you to do though is remember how it feels when someone lashes out at you. Not that it doesn't happen but how it happens and the words used. I know I may deserve it now but I am not going to always take it." He walked away.

Stone came back in an hour later. She was reading on the couch. He sat next to her.

"I am looking for a place. I think that in the time that it will take me to find something and to move in it should be another week or so. I know Ry won't be fully adjusted but this has to be worse, right? I don't want us to resent each other and this living together was one of those delusions I guess." He cleared his throat and she jutted her chin.

"So you are just going to walk away because we aren't sleeping together?" She rolled her eyes and he laughed out loud.

"I am not one for ego Robin but I do have options. I don't need to trap anyone including you into sleeping with me." He shook his head the conversation wasn't going as he thought it would.

"I didn't mean it. I wanted to tell you that. It was cruel for me to say." She fought the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You meant some of it. It was laying in your subconscious. I can handle the blame Robin. I can carry it. I just cannot have it thrown in my face as ammunition whenever you feel like slamming a wall in my face. It was the biggest mistake and regret of my life. I know that if I had done things differently then my son would not have suffered. You would not have suffered. There are so many variable what-ifs that I feel like I am drowning." She started to cry.

"You promised me that you wouldn't be like them. You loved me knowing that it could all come back to haunt you and you promised me. I believed you. I trusted you. You tore a hole in my soul that remains and can never be filled." She stood then turned away from him.

"And now you are telling me that you are leaving again. You agreed to move in here to help build a foundation for Ryan and you are leaving because it is hard. Well life is hard. Good fucking riddance." Ryan had come down.

"Stone are you taking me with you?" Ryan looked at him. Stone rubbed his eyes.

"Ryan go back to bed. You shouldn't eavesdrop." Stone ordered.

"No, this whole thing is new to me so forgive me if I am out of line. If you are leaving then so am I. Sorry Robin but I have known him longer and it is kind of a guy thing." Ryan tried to explain but she walked into the kitchen and out of the house closing the door softly behind her.

"Real nice Ry. Listen, I know you have been playing it fast and loose for some time but you are a kid. You are eleven years old and you are my son. You are my son first. There are rules to be obeyed by and you will obey them. I asked you to go back to bed. Your mom and I are adults and we really need to talk. Whatever decisions we make we will not exclude you. I know it is hard to trust that." He softened.

"But we are a family and we always will be and you will never be alone or neglected. I love you Ry." He hugged him. Ryan wanted to trust his word but they always gave up on him eventually.

"It doesn't really matter because I can take care of myself. You don't have to take me with you anyway." He pulled away. He figured that he was trying to get away to go back to his life in Pine Creek. He didn't realize when his tough shell began to crack and he was shaking. He shrugged.

"Ryan you aren't listening. This was never to be permanent. I knew that you and I are comfortable with each other. So I wanted to give you and your mom time together while also being here. If I leave it will be some place here in Port Charles and you will live with both of us." Stone tried the truth.

"I promise you that you are not getting rid of either one of us." He hugged him tight and the child finally broke down for a second. Then he pulled away.

"Just be a man about yours because if you leave I want you to tell me to my face." He went upstairs leaving Stone with a heavy heart.

Chapter 15

Ryan had heard it all before. He was sure Stone went to look for Robin so he decided to climb out of the window with the clothes on his back. He would find a way to get more. He refused to be lied to or just lay in wait for the other shoe to drop.

Stone wanted to go after Robin but felt that he couldn't leave Ryan. So he decided to take him along for the drive but he found his room empty. He let out a hurl of curses as he went looking for them.

Ryan had made his way toward the docks within 30 minutes time. The sight he saw before him astonished him.

Robin just needed to breathe. She needed to cry but she was still in tune with her surroundings. She heard footsteps she would turn and there would be no one around. So she decided to head home when she ws grabbed from behind. Channeling her mother, Anna Devane she steadied herself and sent the man down to the ground on his back. She tried to get away but he grabbed her.

"Cat and mouse isn't my thing anyway." She kicked him in the face. During the struggle she saw Ryan approaching. She pulled her assailant down and kneed him in the groin then mouthed run to Ryan who was frozen. Then he looked around for a weapon. He found a board to use. The assailant heard Stone calling then he was able to use the distraction to shove Robin causing her to fall. Then he ran

"Over here." Ryan shouted. "Hurry he is getting away." Stone ran up.

"What happened?" Ryan went to Robin who hugged him then moved him from her holding him by the shoulders.

"Never do that again do you hear me? You run. You run far and fast and you get help." Her heart was beating in her throat. She shook him a little as she cried.

"He is a sick, sick man." Stone pulled him away.

"I was trying to help you." Robin nodded her head.

"And what if you couldn't and you had to see something like that. It would have haunted you for the rest of your life if you survived." She hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"My car is over here. Come on and explain on the way." Stone ushered them way from the scene.

"Ryan, I am sorry I lost it. It is just that, I saw my grandmother murdered in front of me when I was a little younger than you. It really messed me up. I went inside myself and I just completely shut down. I stopped talking. I would just stare into space not being able to formulate one coherent sentence. A few years later my stepfather died in much the same way. He went into a warehouse. My mom and I were going to meet him there. It blew up. I will never forget that either. I was also very scared. If he had heard you and come after you I just.." She explained tearfully.

"You would have killed him. You were kicking his butt and I know you are worried but if I had run and something happened. I would have still been scarred by what I didn't do. Two is better than one." Stone was silent the whole way home.

Inside the house he paced. "I am beyond pissed at the both of you." He looked at Ryan.

"I am trying kid. We just found you and you want to tear our hearts out by running away? We love you. We were having a difference of opinion, parents do that. You are the most important thing in both our lives. I need you to understand that. Running away solves nothing. I have always been straight with you and I have showed you what it is like out there." Robin looked at him. He turned to her.

"You need to see a doctor. I am calling Kelly. What the hell were you thinking going off by yourself after what happened to Georgie?" He ran his hand through his hair. He hugged Ryan.

"You are grounded from videos and TV for a week." Ryan frowned. "I dare you to challenge me. I am trying to allow you to adapt but not at the risk of losing you. You are also going to have a bunk buddy, me until I can trust you. You are also not going to be alone in any room of the house until I can trust you." Robin looked at him.

"I think we need a little Scorpio intervention." Stone smiled at her.

"I think I like the sound of that." Ryan looked at him confused.

Robin checked out okay and filed a police report as well as turned in her clothes and had her nails clipped. They were looking for fibers. Robert walked in with a suitcase. He looked at Ryan.

"Ello Mate, looks like we will be bunking around here. Seems you need to have 24 hour watch. So I am joining the rotation." Robert grinned. Then he yawned. " I don't know about you but I am pretty wiped out. Let's go flip for who gets the top or bottom bunk." Robin shook her head.

Robert knew that they needed to talk so he took Ryan upstairs. Stone looked at her.

"You are not taking him away from me." She said. He looked at her incredulously. Then he moved to her.

"Just shut up." He hugged her tightly to him and closed his eyes. "God woman can't you just relax for a minute and be. I could have.." He trailed off.

"Robin if you weren't ready for me to go all you had to do was ask." He said finally still holding her.

"You seemed pretty determined." She said sadly.

"I just I don't want to fight with you. It is not good for us and it definitely isn't good for Ry. It was bad. This is bad. We need to fix it. Ryan tried to runaway we need to fix it. So you and me are going to have it out and that will be the last time." She nodded into his chest.

On the couch they had it out. She was still raw from fighting for her life and from Ryan witnessing it. The thought of losing him was sobering for her anger and resentment. She told him how she often felt abandoned. That next to her parents losing him was the hardest of all. She told him about her failed relationships and how they left her colder than she had imagined she could ever be. She also admitted that it was a work in progress, that she had grown used to fighting.

Stone told Robin that there were parts of him that had become cold as well. That he had given up on happiness because he had only truly known it with her. Still in the darkness she was always the light that guided him, that reminded him of love. It was that, that warmed the cold spaces his lonely life had gathered. He was not just separated from her but everyone; he was separated from his life. He made friends along the way but he could never be open about who he was.

"When I found out about Ryan I came back immediately. I feared you would hate me. When I knew what you went through, I knew it was my fault." She looked at him. She curled up in his arms.

"It really wasn't your fault. Faison would have come for him either way. I am so sorry for allowing you to carry that blame." She looked into his dark eyes. She always loved his eyes.

"I could never hate you. I just I don't know how to trust you to be here just yet." He nodded then took her hand in his then put his fingers through hers.

"I understand that. I am sorry for allowing jealousy to cloud my judgment. You had a life before I came back and I shouldn't have expected to change that." He kissed her hand. She didn't know how to respond to that so she remained silent.

"I had no right to be angry and I am letting that go." She looked at him.

"I don't know about you but I kind of want to camp out in Ry's room." She smiled.

"Yeah me to." He let her go.

The next morning Ryan woke to find his grandfather on the bottom bunk and his parents on each side of the bed on the floor with pillows. It was something about that moment that made him feel loved. He climbed out of bed.

"don't dream of it mate." Robert opened one eye.

"I wasn't leaving but I am hungry." He sat up.

"Let them sleep and we can get breakfast and maybe sneak in a little TV before they wake up." Ryan grinned.

"You look like your grandfather. Such a handsome man. You'd be a tad bit more handsome if we had the same color hair." Robert said exiting the bedroom and closing the door.

Stone chuckled. "Your father is a trip." Robin stretched.

"Tell me about it. We should bust him." Stone thought about it.

"We could but I am too tired. I think Ryan could use more family that he can trust. Let him have the moment." Robin yawned.

"You are just tired." He smiled.

"Scorpio's kept me up all night with their snoring. Did you know that you guys traded off? It was like a Scorpion song that just kept going." He yawned.

"Shut up. I don't snore." She closed her eyes drifting off.

"Yeah you do." He said softly as he began to drift. "It's soft and Robert's is like a whistle."

"I believe some would call it breathing." They went back and forth until they fell back into a restful slumber.

Chapter 16

Sonny had requested that Stone meet him for dinner. He wanted to meet Ryan but he understood that Stone had reservations. Stone walked into Sonny's coffee shop with shades on. He spotted sonny then lifted his shades and moved them to the top of his head. He smiled then approached to sit at the table.

"What's up man?" Sonny looked at him.

"You have been like a ghost, I never see you. What is up with that?' Stone sighed.

"I have been trying to make a home. Things between Robin and I are tense and I have been arrested for assault but the charges didn't stick thanks to Mac and Robin. Yeah Robin was attacked by the Port Charles serial killer the same night he attacked Georgie because I told her I was looking for a place. Ryan over heard and wanted to come with me. Robin goes off by herself and he tries to run away." He breathed.

"He sees Robin fighting the freak. I decided to hang around and currently Ryan is on house arrest with 24 hour surveillance. So there is that." Sonny shook his head.

"I have my men looking for that freak." Sonny spat.

"Was she hurt bad?" Stone nodded.

"she had a couple of bruises but she is pretty scrappy. She learned a lot from her mom." Sonny smiled.

"Yeah it is amazing how someone so small and sweet can pack such a punch." Stone shook his head in agreement.

"When do I get to meet the little guy?" Sonny thought that he should ask.

"I told him about you. He wants to meet you but all things considered after Ruiz, I don't know when. I am conflicted. I know I have been gone a while but you are still like a brother to me. But more power means more enemies. More money more problems." Sonny took a sip of his coffee.

"True but he will be protected. I don't think I am the enemy and I don't think getting to know him a little will bring him any harm. No more than he has already endured." Stone frowned.

"I thought about that but Robin and I need to decide together." Sonny nodded in understanding.

"I can understand that. So your son has issues with trust and abandonment?" Stone clenched his jaw.

"Yeah, you know how it is man. It is why I ran away. The system is so fucked up. You have these people who are in it for the money and they neglect the kids. I think he has been knocked around. He has admitted it in around about way." He clenched his fist and closed his eyes.

"Makes you want to hunt them all down right?" Stone agreed.

"He has you now. He has a family. As you know it will take him some time to come around but he will eventually." Stone looked at Sonny then smiled.

"I do have pictures. I hear you have three kids now. Way to go man." Sonny laughed.

"I have a son Michael, daughter Kristina whom you have met. My youngest is Morgan and get this. His middle name is Stone." Stone laughed.

"Uh thanks. Does he hate it?" Sonny gave him a dimpled grin.

"Of course not. He thinks you are cool and the name. He is a rich kid so it makes him seem tough and streetwise." Stone laughed out loud.

"Or think he is." Sonny shrugged.

"Morgan is a good kid. He will be a business man or doctor. His stepfather is Jax and Carly tends to want him to be more like him than me. He loves me but he loves Jax too. He has a real connection that would make lesser men jealous." Sonny explained confidently.

"And you are no lesser man." Sonny raised his mug.

"Damn straight. Michael on the other hand idolizes me to the point of worry." Stone took it in.

"Be a better man then it won't worry you." Sonny pointed at him.

"You and Robin are the only two people who get away with that. I am a good father. As far as business it is too late to leave." Stone shrugged.

"And Brenda." He reminded. Sonny rolled his eyes.

"Don't start with me." Stone put his hands up in defeat.

"I'm just saying. Surprised you two haven't figured it out yet." Sonny sighed.

"Long story my friend. Now Kristina's mother doesn't allow me much time with her. She thinks it is protecting her but I think it will cause daddy issues." Stone laughed.

"what that is not funny." Sonny glared at him.

"No what is funny is you being a father to a girl. You have preyed on girls with daddy issues once or twice. You were also pretty smooth. So yeah, you have reason to be worried. I don't know what I would do with a daughter." Stone sobered for a moment.

"Seriously though, you have rights man." He reminded.

"I have been there but she is a Cassadine and a shark of a lawyer. She is actually married to the brother I didn't know I had." Stone's mouth dropped.

"Yeah another long story. " Sonny pulled out the pictures and showed off his children. Stone did the same.

"Wow he looks just like you." Stone grinned.

"Tell Robert that." Sonny laughed.

"No thanks. That man is an ass." Stone disagreed.

"He is not so bad. He is just protective and as such he has every reason to be an ass to you." Stone defended Robert.

"So why aren't you?" Stone sighed.

"Because she forgave you and sometimes I need my brother in my life but if there was ever a choice it would be Robin, hands down." Stone said seriously.

"It should be." Sonny said sincerely.

"Is that why you chose Carly?" He needed to know. The woman was vile in his opinion.

"I take you have met and she went on a Robin tirade." Stone looked Sonny in the eye with question.

"Yes and I just don't get it man." Sonny shrugged.

"She isn't my favorite person but she is the mother of my kids, two of them anyway. Listen, I have some stocks that I want to give to you. They are in ELQ which owns L%B." Sonny pulled out the envelope. Stone accepted it. He looked over the documents.

"Good look but I didn't do anything to earn it and so I cannot accept it." Sonny frowned.

"You are a prideful person. I get that. You have a family and this can provide them with security." Stone looked at the papers again then at Sonny.

"I cannot share my good fortune with the person who was with me in the beginning. A man that was more of a brother to me than my own?" Stone considered it. He had a nice nest egg but he could use the stocks, not that he would keep them. He'd sell them and make an easy profit. It could help him open his own club and he could talk to Edward and Ned about L&B.

"It is really tempting but I need to build my own." Sonny refused the documents when Stone tried to give them back.

"They have already been signed over. I don't like the Quartermaines. Use it as leverage to get what you want and we know that is L&B. Jason gave me those shares. It is all clean." Stone shrugged, declining the offer.

"But he didn't do it as a Quartermaine." Stone reminded.

"But they were his to give. Look he is a Quartermaine by blood but those memories are never coming back and even if they did he would just get more. Sell them back to Ned if you want." Stone sighed.

"I am really grateful Sonny but I cannot accept this. I'm sorry but I can't. I don't like having things handed to me." Sonny conceded he would take a different approach. In the meantime he caught up more with an old friend.

Chapter 17

Robin had been back to work for two weeks. Things had gotten easier between her and Stone. Once they hashed out their past they were able to move on to their future as friends and co-parents. He was working for ELQ and had been tasked with heading up L&B. Ned and Edward had met with him personally. He had suspected that Sonny had something to do with it since it came with a rather large sign on bonus and perks but he couldn't say no to Edward so he agreed.

Robin's shift had ended and she had signed out. The elevators opened and Stone walked out to meet her. He was dressed in jeans and a button down black shirt. His hair was pulled back. He looked like he was dressed to go out.

"Hey you aren't dressed for movie night." She smiled.

"I actually have other plans but I still want to make sure that you got home safely. Remember what Mac said." He reminded her.

"I know, I know." She huffed. She walked to the elevator then pushed the button. Once in the elevator there was an awkward silence. Then the elevator shook and stopped moving. She pressed the emergency button relentlessly.

"Relax they will be here Robin." She turned to him.

"I thought that you didn't date?" She queried offhandedly.

"Why does that concern you?' She crossed her arms.

"It doesn't. I would have just preferred to have known that movie night was off." He looked at his watch.

"You had to work late. Since movie night is a family bonding thing and Ry is in bed I didn't see the need to." He explained. He looked at the expression that her face had contorted into.

"I know it must be hard to have been here for over a month and to have not gotten laid." She said casually. He just laughed without engaging. He sat in the corner of the elevator.

"Has it been that long since you have been laid that you are itching for details of my sex life from which you can live through vicariously?" She glared at him.

"Oh my god I am not even going to dignify that with a response." She muttered.

"That long huh? You could knock on my door any time Robin." He grinned teasingly.

"I know that you have a strong curiosity about 27 year old Robin's prowess in bed but you will have to just use your imagination." He smiled.

"I have and it is amazing." He said jokingly but it was the truth. "It is also vivid. Seems real but then reality sets and it is just my hand." Her mouth dropped. She didn't have a response so she hit the emergency button again causing his boisterous laughter to fill the elevator.

Time stood still in the elevator and the silence was deafening. Stone felt bad for teasing Robin and her reaction had also confused him.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. I guess we have never flirted before. Not that I was flirting but I mean I do flirt. I actually enjoy it." Stone rambled. "I would love to flirt with you more often." He added silently.

"Yeah flirting leads to other things and I am not a fan of perpetual flirts." He sighed at that.

"Not everyone who flirts is looking for something more. I may flirt to get out of a ticket. I know that I am attractive and I see no problem using it to get what I want sometimes. I say sometimes, like when in a pinch. Women do it to. You have more of an advantage because you can turn on the water works and we are rendered stupid." He leaned his head back.

"Since when did you become a sexist pig?" She hurled at him and he laughed.

"I am far from sexist babe." He sat up then looked at her.

"You are going to be late for your date." She said absently.

"I know. I need to call her because she is very prompt. She hates anything less than that." He pulled out his phone and checked the signal strength. "Ah gotta love Horizon." He placed a call out.

"Hey, I am actually stuck in an elevator if you can believe it. I have pressed the button a thousand times." He paused.

"I am at GH." He smiled.

"You want to meet me at Jake's?" He asked surprised. "Nah it just doesn't seem like your thing. Make sure you have someone with you. I need to take Robin home first…. Yeah that is why I am here." He laughed then hung up.

"Don't tell me she is the jealous type." She said snottily with her arms crossed.

"Don't tell me that you are." He raised an eyebrow. The elevator started moving and he looked heavenward and sent up a silent prayer.

Stone saw Robin home safely. Her father was playing poker with Ryan. She looked at them.

"I think I need a girl's night. I am going to get dressed. Don't worry I will call a cab." She ran up the steps.

"I will never understand her." Ryan laughed.

"Dad has been asked to do a spread in Crimson on Eligible PC Professional Men. He agreed to consider it. He is meeting the editor now. I suppose mom is going to see what is going on." He chuckled.

"I see you have my smarts too. You are like my kindred spirit." Ryan just grinned.

There was a knock at the door and Robert answered. He stared at the woman. She seemed to take him in.

"Nice to finally meet you. Brenda Barrett." She extended her hand.

"Well aren't you lovely?" Robert offered a crooked grin. Robin came down the stairs.

"Please tell me you are not flirting with my friend dad." Robert looked at his daughter.

"Where do you think you are going dressed like that?" He barked causing her to laugh.

"You look hot mama." Brenda walked in and hugged her 'sister'. "Where is my little man?" Ryan grinned. He seemed to be smitten at first sight. He walked over to her.

"Hi, I am Ryan and I am not little at all." He hugged her and she giggled at how eager he was.

"I am surprised to see you. I didn't know you were coming. I was just on my way to meet Liz at Jake's." Robin smiled.

"You need me and I am here. Besides I wanted to bring my God Son some cool new clothes hot off the runway." Ryan looked at her.

"I am not a model though." He insisted.

"But you could be." She smiled down at him ruffling his hair. "Well Rob looks like you have an extra girl to hang with tonight." Brenda put her arm around her.

"Be good Ry, I will be back in a couple of hours." She waved to him. "You too dad." She left pulling Brenda along with her.

Part Two

Robin walked into Jake's with a very confused Brenda. She had no idea what she was looking for. She had no idea why she was angry but he had some nerve. She wore a blue and black dress that hugged her curves and came four inches above her knee. It was short but tasteful. She had gone to the bar to order a bottle of tequila but Brenda had spotted Stone.

"I will be right back." She walked over to the table.

"Kate Howard." She grinned. Kate turned to her and returned her smile.

"Brenda Barrett how lovely to see you. Since you are in Port Charles maybe we can get you on the cover of Crimson?" Kate was nothing if not a shrewd business woman. Magazine sells in Port Charles would quadruple and she knew as sad as it was Sonny would have purchased a few for himself.

"Of course just let me know when you want me. I hear you are dating Sonny. You wouldn't happen to be trying to pull one over on me would you?" Kate laughed.

"Of course not. Sales are important. Besides Sonny and I have taken a break." Brenda nodded in understanding.

Stone not liking the direction of the conversation decided to change the subject. "So Bren you are just going to ignore me?" She looked at him indignantly.

"Like you have me?" She crossed her arms. He stood and pulled her into a hug.

"Not intentional but things have been crazy." She hugged him back.

"I know. We will catch up later. I will leave you to your date." Robin approached with a bottle and two shot glasses. Stone wasn't shy about checking her out only earning him a frown.

"Uh take it easy we wouldn't want you to have a hangover." He grinned at her.

"Don't worry about me. Hi Kate." Robin smiled.

"Hello Robin. How are you?" Robin smiled tightly.

"Just fine thanks." Kate picked up on the tension.

"I was just trying to get Stone on the cover of Crimson for PC's men at work issue." Kate explained.

"Stone can I talk to you for a second?" Robin put the bottle and glasses down on the table.

"I have already declined. I don't need the press." He said reading her thoughts which she hated.

"Good. So Bren do you want a table or just hang at the bar which is where we usually convene." Brenda frowned.

"The fact that you would convene here at all. Kate too, what does this place serve up gold coins with the shots?" Kate laughed.

"No but the bartender is pretty nice and if you want to be low key this is the place." She explained.

"I vote the bar." Robin said making her way to the bar.

"Excuse her. I don't know what has gotten into her. I do know what hasn't, maybe that is it." Stone laughed out loud.

"Bren, don't change. Don't ever change." He laughed again.

"That part of me won't anyway." She grinned then waved as she took off after her flustered friend.

"It is cute how much you still love her." Kate said.

"No it really isn't. It is my blessing and my curse.."

At the bar Brenda studies Robin. "You are so busted. You came here looking all hot to distract him from his date only it wasn't a date. What are you doing?" Liz walked in with Lucky and Cruz.

"Hey Brenda." They greet then introduce her to Cruz. They end up at a table where they catch up

Stone noticed Cruz and Robin talking and laughing. Kate stands. "I need to find Coleman then I am going to head out. Thanks for meeting with me." He stood and hugged her.

"Don't mention it. I am the flattered one." He smiled

"Go get her." She encouraged. He just shrugged as he made his way to the table.

"Hey Lucky, Liz." They smile and say hello.

"Why don't you join us?" Lucky offered and Stone took the vacant seat next to Robin. This left her between Cruz and Stone while Luck was between Liz and Brenda. There was an awkward silence.

Robin slammed her glass down then sucked on her lime. "Isn't Kate Sonny's age which makes her a little too old for you?" She looked at him innocently.

"Wasn't Jason too old for you?" She rolled her eyes.

"By three years." He smiled.

"She doesn't look it and you already know she wasn't my date." He took a swig of his beer.

"I am just making an observation and noting that she was with Sonny so." She trailed off.

"I think that you want to be my date and your denial as well as being flat out wrong has your panties in a nice little twist." She blushed then quickly recovered. She leaned in and whispered but Cruz also heard.

"I am not wearing any panties." That left him speechless because he was stuck on the visual.

"You can't handle this game Robin." He finally said. "So don't start what you can't finish." He warned and she knew he was right.

"Hey Robin why don't you help me pick out a song?" Cruz asked then he stood reaching for her hand.

"Okay." She smiled and accepted his hand. They walk to the jukebox.

"So let me guess you want the skinny on Brenda." He smiled at her. He stood behind her watching as she scrolled through the music selections.

"Am I that transparent?" He asked.

"A little but I won't hold it against you. If you want her the best thing to do is ask her out. But currently she is dating a movie star, sorry." He sighed.

"I am still going to ask but I wondered if she would go out with me considering I asked you out?" She looked back at him.

"I was foolish to turn you down but you have been a good friend." She admitted. He had asked her out earlier in the year when she had split up with Patrick after he had arrested her.

"Honestly I thought Mac put you up to it." He laughed.

"No he warned me not to." He explained.

At the table Stone was looking a little green which he thought was ridiculous. He didn't like games. Robin and Cruz return after a dance.

"Good choices." Stone remarked. Cruz looked at Brenda.

"So Brenda I know you live in Rome. How long are you in Port Charles for?" Cruz asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I am recently out of a relationship so I needed this as much as Robin did." Brenda smiled at Robin.

"I will tell you later." She winked. "I am okay Robs, it wasn't love." She said off of her friend's concerned look. Cruz felt it was too soon to ask. "So how did you know I was in Rome? My ears were burning." Cruz just smiled.

"We've talked about you. We are friends by way of mutual friends and Cruz arresting me." Robin explained.

"Oh so he was the hottie cop who arrested you?" Brenda teased with a smile.

Cruz looked at Robin. "Hottie cop? Aww I always knew you secretly adored me." She swatted him on the arm playfully.

"Yes but I said hottie cop with a woman who he is stringing along much the same way I was being strung along. So it could never work." Robin said laughingly.

"Yeah because I told her she should do things with handcuffs." Robin kicked her under the table.

"Well I did say that." Brenda defended and Robin covered her face with embarrassment.

"I don't think I like where this conversation is headed." Lucky groaned.

"Yeah me neither. "Stone practically growled.

"I like being the subject of fantasies." Cruz teased.

"Oh please. I just said you couldn't handle my recently repressed libido." Robin tossed out in her head but when all mouths were hanging open she covered her face again. "I said that out loud?" She groaned.

"It had… Patrick and I had broken up." Robin stumbled.

"And with that how about those damn Yankees?" Lucky changed the subject to which Robin mouthed thank you. They get in a sports discussion.

Chapter 18

Robin found herself having a good time even as Brenda recounted her love affair with Stone through her eyes. She smiled at him. He looked at her then at his watch.

"I should get going. You know Ry he may try to pull a fast one on Robert. This has been fun. We should do it again." He stood.

"Hold on, I said I would be gone a couple of hours and it has been about that." He helped her up.

"Well I am going to stick around." Brenda waved. "Don't do anything I would do." She grinned at them. Robin rolled her eyes and Stone just shook his head deciding not to bite.

In the cab Robin looked at Stone. He had a bit to drink and they were equally buzzed. She pulled out her cell phone. She called her dad.

"Hey dad. I have some other things to do tonight at the hospital. Stone is going to make sure I get home safe. Can you handle Ryan on your own?" Robert frowned.

"Of course I can, I will see you in the morning." She thanked him then hung up.

"What'd you do that for?" He looked at her.

"The Metro is closer and I am really tired." She stretched. He bit his lip.

"Why check into a hotel when you have a perfectly fine bed at home." She looked at him.

"I need to have sex with you." She blurted out. He laughed.

"And why is that?" She sighed.

"Because the curiosity is killing me. I am single, you are single. I mean, we have become friends now." He sighed.

"Didn't you already do 'no strings' unsuccessfully?" She frowned.

"This is different. We can have strings, I mean it is us. We will always have strings. But this is friends with benefits with a few rules." He looked intrigued. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah and what would those be?" She moved closer.

"We don't let it get complicated and when one of us finds someone we want to be with we end it amicably." He leaned back.

"To the Metro Court. We will pick up the conversation."

At the Metro Court they were able to check in with no sight of Carly or Patrick. Robin sat on the bed.

"So you want to have a sexual relationship with me until you find someone that can fulfill that part of your life? " He looked at her in disbelief.

"I mean yeah. We are both here, unless when I asked if I was the only one you were lying?" He looked at her and smirked.

"You were always the one sneaking out of my bed. So it begs the question, was it all just about the sex? I mean you were insatiable." He shrugged and it was her turn to laugh.

"It was all new to me but if you cannot handle that level of Stamina in your old age." She shrugged and he laughed.

"Should I be offended? I mean like I said a minute ago, you are asking me to be your fuck buddy until something else comes along…" He paused. "But this is me. Me of all people Robin?" She smirked. What was he expecting?

"Yes, we have been there and done that. I mean you say it as though you had some sort of profound effect on me. We were young. Young love is often caught in rapture and awe. We thought you were dying remember?" He stared at her. He didn't understand how she could be so cold. Part of his reason for holding back was the need to know if feelings would return naturally. Could love grow between them again? He was there but she wasn't but he could understand why. Still her words bit.

"Don't insult what we had. You were always the one preaching to Mac about how real it was. So now you are saying he was right all along?" He challenged then continued without letting her answer.

"And it had an effect on me. It also had an effect on you. Apparently one that set certain standards." He saw anger flash in her eyes but he didn't care. "Don't be mad at the truth." She groaned then leaned back.

"You are killing my buzz here. I have often been accused of over-analyzing. But this?" She sighed.

"I will admit it I am curious too Robin but this between us? If you ask me for one night I cannot deny it because I need it too. I just, it can't be tonight. Tonight is planned and I don't want that." Robin was fueled with anger at his words. She sat up abruptly and rose to her feet. She glared at him for a fleeting moment before deciding it wasn't worth it. She was not going to be controlled. She stormed past him and out of the suite.

Robin waited for the elevator for a full minute. She was shocked to find Patrick on the elevator. She hesitated getting on. She was too tired for a battle of wits combined with a battle of wills.

"Seriously Robin, I am not going to bite unless you want me to." He coaxed.

"The other one is down so you could be waiting a moment." She stepped on. "What are you doing here?" She ignored him and he chuckled.

"Whatever it was it cannot be the pleasure you are used to. I can tell by the look on your face." He held the elevator as he looked down on her.

"We can fix that. We can get off here." He smiled at the innuendo. "Or we can go to my place." He said smoothly.

"I am sure you remember my stallion ways. I imagine it isn't like it was. That grown-up Robin needs more." He egged on. She looked at him. She was tempted and horny then she realized what and who she was dealing with.

"You're right." She moved closer to him.

"Don't let me stop you." Stone said icily. He laughed. Robin's shoulder's sunk because he had gotten the wrong idea once again. She watched him walk away after saying he would take the stairs. Patrick looked at her expectantly.

"I would love to get off but I don't like to share Patrick." She pulled his card.

"I know and you don't have to. We can go upstairs and I can tattoo my name in places that I haven't before. It can be amazing, mind-bending like always only better because it has been so long." He drawled in her ear. She smirked.

"I am sure it would be but I wouldn't allow you to touch me again if my life depended on it." She smiled.

"I remember those affirmations before you did allow me to tattoo my name in places you will never forget." He drawled.

"I was stupid. My libido took control of my brain. You are good at sex. Don't get me wrong but the rest you suck at. I have learned my lesson. The stairs sound kind of nice." She stepped off of the elevator leaving him leering.

"But I am sure you were on the way to satisfy yours with Leyla, Carly or some new nurse. Goodbye Patrick." She left.

Robin didn't catch up with Stone when she left. She had just missed him.


End file.
